<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buff General by PhysEdTeacher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948631">Buff General</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher'>PhysEdTeacher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby Griffin is a 38 year old divorcee, doing her best to raise her 14 year old daughter, Clarke, after her husband left her for another woman. She's also a respected ER doctor at Buffalo General Hospital and she genuinely loves it. Not only did it mean she was able to stay in her hometown, but she had also formed several long lasting friendships with her colleagues. The only negative to working at Buff General is the hospital’s CEO, Marcus Kane. Since the day he started 5 years ago, he and Abby have constantly butted heads over everything from patient care, to insurance, to hospital policy. He is arrogant, cold, and completely black and white, insisting on following the letter of the law at all times. It's clear that sentiment and empathy are two emotions he is devoid of. To make matters worse, it irritates Abby that the man has no medical background. Sure, he earned his MBA from Stanford, but he's not a doctor, he's a businessman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin &amp; Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Kabby - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dr. Abby Griffin raced from her car in the Buffalo General Hospital parking garage to the nearest elevator. Resting her head back against the metal wall, she let out a heavy sigh. What a morning, she thought to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all started when she slept through her alarm, waking more than 45 minutes late. Scrambling out of bed, she stubbed her toe on the dresser and then hobbled into the shower only to discover that her hot water tank was shot. After taking an agonizingly cold shower, she dressed and woke her daughter, Clarke. At 14, getting the girl out of bed in the morning was becoming more and more difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo didn’t pull up to Clarke’s school until well into 2nd period, where the high school freshman hopped out of the passenger seat, barely uttering a goodbye and slamming the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throw in a speeding ticket on the 33 Expressway as she raced to the hospital and Abby was officially having the morning from hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This day couldn’t possibly get any worse,” she said aloud to no one as the elevator reached its destination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping onto the Emergency Room floor, she was greeted by the smiling faces of Dr. Eric Jackson and Nurse Harper McIntyre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rough morning?” Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea. Did I miss anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been pretty quiet so far,” replied Harper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And no sign of our fearless leader yet,” added Jackson with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope it stays that way.” Knowing she meant it, Jackson and Harper chuckled as Abby headed down the hall to drop her belongings into her locker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby had been at Buffalo General for the whole of her career and she genuinely loved it. Not only did it mean she was able to stay in her hometown, but she had also formed several long lasting friendships with her colleagues. The only negative to working at Buff General was the hospital’s CEO, Marcus Kane. Since the day he started 5 years ago, he and Abby were constantly butting heads over everything from patient care, to insurance, to hospital policy. He was arrogant, cold, and completely black and white, insisting on following the letter of the law at all times. It was clear that sentiment and empathy were two emotions he was devoid of. To make matters worse, it irritated Abby that the man possessed no medical background. Sure, he earned his MBA from Stanford, but he wasn’t a doctor, he was a businessman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite already being late, Abby couldn’t bare the thought of facing her 12 hour shift without her morning coffee. Heading into the main lobby, she hopped in the Starbucks line, her mouth already watering at the thought of a Venti Caramel Macchiato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Griffin,” a voice said from behind moments later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck! She’d know that damn voice anywhere. Steeling herself, she slowly turned to see none other than Marcus Kane staring down at her, a smug look permanently plastered to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kane,” she said coolly before turning back around, hoping he’d take the hint and leave her the hell alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t your shift start almost 45 minutes ago?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her head just enough to glare at him over her shoulder, “Yes, it did. Feel free to dock my pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, apparently someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning. Have a good day, Doctor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling, but she refused to give him another glance, keeping her back to him. It wasn’t until she heard retreating footsteps on the marbled floor that she finally turned to see Kane heading down the hallway. “Ugh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Late that same afternoon, Abby was updating a patient’s chart on her iPad when Harper appeared at her side. “Dr. Griffin, you have a patient in 7. He was pulled from a house fire, possible smoke inhalation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby hurried across the floor to find one of the other nurses putting an oxygen mask in place. “Maya, order a chest x-ray, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse scurried out of the room and Abby turned her attention to the young man in front of her. “Hello, Isaac,” she said, reading his chart. “My name is Doctor Griffin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the oxygen mask, Isaac was unable to speak, but he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re giving you oxygen and we’re going to take you upstairs for a chest x-ray shortly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded again and Abby left the young man to rest while she went to check on another patient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Abby returned to Isaac’s room with Jackson, x-ray in hand. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better.” His voice was hoarse when he spoke and he started to cough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hoarseness and coughing are expected, but it will pass. You’re lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he replied. “Can I go home now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby studied the young man before pulling up a nearby stool to his beside. “Isaac, this is Doctor Jackson. We’d like to discuss the results of your chest x-ray. It shows a pulmonary pleb on the right side, which means you have air trapped in the lining of the lung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac nodded. “I know. They found it about a year ago, but I’m doing fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby and Jackson shared a surprised look. “That may very well be but now you’re also dealing with the smoke inhalation. That, along with the pleb, is putting too much pressure on your lungs. If it ruptures, your lung will collapse and you could die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man looked nervous for the first time. “Ok…” he said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to operate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can’t have surgery. It’s not an option. Isn’t there another way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isaac,” Jackson said. “I’m afraid surgery is your only option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I refuse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Abby was confused. As a doctor she was used to delivering bad news and trying to calm frightened patients, but this was different. Isaac was obviously scared, but blatantly refusing life saving treatment? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m 19, so I’m still on my mom’s insurance,” Isaac started. “Her policy sucks and it only covers emergency surgery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is considered a pre-existing condition,” Abby finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Look, my mom already works 2 jobs. We can’t afford something that isn’t covered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isaac, I’m not sure you understand the consequences of refusing treatment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. You’re not operating,” he said firmly, his jaw set. “I’d like to be discharged, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby and Jackson headed back out into the hallway. “We can’t let him do this, Jackson. This is crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby, I agree with you, but it’s not our choice. If Isaac refuses, our hands are tied.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can operate without his consent…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can’t,” Jackson interrupted. “Despite the danger it poses to his health, technically, it’s still classified as pre-existing. If you operate, he can sue for assault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’ll be alive,” she said defiantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson put a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Abby, don’t do anything stupid. You’ve done all you can.” He eyed her, knowing that Abby had a history of bending the rules. No, scratch that, she had a history of breaking them, consequences be damned. It was something he loved about her, that she was willing to do anything to save her patients, but sometimes, it got her into trouble. “I’m going to get his discharge paperwork started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to make one final plea to Isaac before he was discharged, Abby entered his room to find him half dressed and perched on the edge of the hospital bed. He was breathing heavily and clearly out of breath. “Here, let me help,” she said as she helped him back into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Isaac replied weakly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby looked over his vitals, alarmed at what they showed. “Isaac, your pulse ox is only 82. We need to do the surgery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleb could burst at any moment!” she cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the insurance…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Isaac, I have your discharge paperwork,” Maya said as she entered the room. “I need to go over a few things with you and you’ll have to sign.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac nodded in response as Abby came to a decision. “While Maya goes over everything with you, I want to do one last exam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya found it somewhat odd that Abby would do that while she was discharging the patient, but she quickly brushed it off, turning her attention to the task at hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Maya and Isaac’s attention was on the discharge information, Abby went around to the other side of the bed, grabbing a scalpel off the tray. Without warning, she made a small incision in Issac’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell!” he jumped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Isaac,” Abby apologized, hiding the scalpel from sight. “But I found a small, but penetrating, wound. If it’s not addressed, it could infiltrate the pleural space.” She locked eyes with Maya who was staring at her in shock. “Maya, call up to the OR, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Maya left, Abby tended to the wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cut me!” Isaac said accusingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t. It’s just something we missed,” she lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re crazy! I’m still not having surgery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, you are, since this is considered emergency surgery,” she stated matter of factly. “And, if we happen to find another issue while we’re in there, we can fix that too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later, and completely exhausted, Abby emerged from the OR. She had been able to successfully remove the pleb, leaving the young man with two healthy lungs. She let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back against the wall, glad that Isaac would be ok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby, are you insane?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby turned her head to see Jackson making a beeline for her. He looked furious. “Not now, Jackson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, now,” he said, taking her by the arm and guiding her into a nearby storage room. He closed the door and then turned his attention back to Abby. “Please, tell me you didn’t do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest. She couldn’t look Jackson in the eyes, instead dropping her gaze to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Abby! What were you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking of saving a 19 year old boy’s life!” she snapped. “Which I did, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that your defense for the Ethics Committee?” he asked, his eyes softening slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully, it won’t come to that. I don’t think Isaac or his mother will press charges.” Obviously, there were no guarantees, but regardless, Abby didn’t regret her decision. Isaac was alive and that was all that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not, but they’re the least of your worries right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Abby asked, furrowing her brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya,” he said simply. “She reported you to Kane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be lucky if you don’t lose your job, Abby. Kane has been looking for a reason to get rid of you for years now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. Abby knew Jackson was right. Given the opportunity, Kane would toss Abby to the curb in a heartbeat and she knew it. In her desperation to save Isaac, she hadn’t actually thought of the consequences for herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made the only decision I could to save my patient’s life. I’ll deal with the consequences, whatever they may be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo exited the storage room, Jackson shaking his head the entire time. Part of him admired Abby for her dedication and bravery. The other part of him wanted to shake her for being so reckless. God, she was infuriating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had just stepped foot into the ER when Harper came running over to them. “Abby, Kane was just here. He’s looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic,” mumbled Jackson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said if I saw you to send you to his office immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Abby shrugged. “There’s no point in delaying the inevitable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sad smile, Abby placed a reassuring hand on Jackson’s arm and then headed for the elevator to face the music. On her way up to Kane’s office on the 15th floor, she promised herself that she would not beg for her job. No, she would never give Kane the satisfaction. She may not have followed protocol, but she didn’t regret her decision, no matter the consequences. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Abby held her head high as she crossed the outer office to Kane’s secretary, Gaia. “I was told he wanted to see me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaia picked up the phone, alerting her boss that Abby was waiting to see him. “You can go in,” she told Abby, almost looking nervous for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Abby pushed open the office door, she noticed Kane standing with his back to her, his hands in his pockets, looking out the window at the city below. He didn’t turn or acknowledge her presence, that is until he heard the click of the door shutting behind her. It was then that he turned on her, his eyes flashing with anger. He was furious and Abby waited for actual smoke to come out of his ears. “What the fuck were you thinking?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Marcus Kane roared as soon as the door to his office closed behind Abby Griffin. He could feel his blood pressure rising as he waited for a response, staring at the woman before him. The proverbial thorn in his side since he started at Buff General 5 years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about, Kane,” Abby said, glowering at him and crossing her arms over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously? This was the game she was going to play? “Oh really? You don’t recall stabbing a patient this morning?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t stab anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a witness, Abby. Not to mention the patient himself. So, I’ll ask you again, what were you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby sighed as she weighed her options. “I didn’t stab him. I made a small incision on his right side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus stared at her like she’d lost her mind. “And that makes it better?!” he asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course it doesn’t, but I did what I had to do to save a 19 year old boy’s life, Kane!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the distance between them, fixing her with a glare that would have most cowering in a corner. “You just don’t get it, do you, Dr. Griffin? There is a right and a wrong way to do things. There are policies and procedures that exist to protect not only our patients, but you as well. There are rules for Christ’s sake!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isaac Hudson would be dead right now if I didn’t do what I did!” she roared defiantly, refusing to back down or be intimidated. “Do you get that, Kane! He would be dead!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that is unfortunate…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunate?!” Abby cut him off. “A 19 year old dying when he doesn’t have to is unfortunate?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane put his hands on his hips, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself. “It was his choice, Dr. Griffin,” he started again. “He was given his prognosis, he knew the risks, and he chose to be discharged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. God, he really was an asshole. “Do you know why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why what?” he asked, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know why he insisted on being discharged? Why he was willing to risk his life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because his mother’s insurance only covers emergency surgery!” Abby interrupted him again. “Isaac refused the surgery because the pleb was a pre-existing condition and he knew his mother couldn’t afford it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane stared at her as visions of his own mother and the financial struggles she faced as a single parent replayed in his mind. He sympathized with Isaac’s decision, knowing he might have done the same if he had been the one in that hospital bed. Of course, he didn’t say any of this to Abby. “Still, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>HIS</span>
  </em>
  <span> choice,” he said calmly. “You’re not God, despite what you may think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not, but I am a doctor. My job is to save lives and that is what I did. I won’t apologize for it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane shook his head before turning and heading back to his large desk. He took a seat, propping his elbow on the arm of the chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. While he admired her determination and commitment to her patients, the fact remained that Abby had acted irresponsibly. As the CEO, it was his job to ensure that the hospital and its staff followed all laws, policies, and procedures to the letter. He needed to be black and white and not be weighed down by sentiment or personal feelings. “While I sympathize, the reality is your actions have opened the hospital up to a lawsuit, not to mention you could easily be charged with medical assault and battery if Isaac decides to press charges. And you know the Ethics Committee is going to have a field day with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did what I had to do, Kane. Now you do what you have to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane narrowed his eyes. “You leave me no choice, Doctor,” he said formally. “You’re suspended, pending an internal review and any potential legal action.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby scoffed, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I’m not firing you on the spot!” Kane said, angered by her flippant attitude. “Now go home, Dr. Griffin. You’ll be notified of our decision by the end of the week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir,” Abby responded, mocking him with a fake salute before turning and heading for the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door was closed and Abby was gone, Marcus let out an exasperated sigh. “Jesus,” he mumbled to himself as he rose from his seat and headed over to the wet bar in the corner of his office. He poured himself a Bourbon and Branch, taking a healthy sip. It wasn’t uncommon to need a drink after dealing with Abby Griffin but, today, he may need two or three. What a mess she had created for the hospital and for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he looked out his window at the city below, drink in hand, thoughts of Doctor Abigail Griffin filled his mind. The first time he saw her, on his first day at Buff General, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He remembered how she practically took his breath away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus actually laughed out loud, shaking his head at the memory. Little did he know that the beautiful doctor he saw across the lobby that day would become his biggest pain in the ass and the main reason for his high blood pressure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He suspended you?” Callie asked, pouring three glasses of wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick,” Diana chimed in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, to be fair, he could have fired me,” Abby said, taking a glass from Callie’s outstretched hand. “To be honest, I’m surprised he didn’t. Lord knows he’s wanted to get rid of me for years now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tuesday was always girls night, which Abby and her two best friends, Diana and Callie, took turns hosting. Tonight, the trio found themselves at Callie’s historic Allentown apartment downtown. While Abby and Diana both settled in the suburbs, Callie decided to make her home in the bohemian neighborhood known for its wall sized murals, brick buildings, and creative energy. As an artist, it was the perfect place to call home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best damn doctor that hospital has, Abby.” Diana was the opinionated one, never afraid to speak her mind. “And this Kane guy is a jackass!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby raised an eyebrow, nodding in agreement. “I’ll drink to that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, have you heard from Jake?” Callie asked, wanting to change the subject and get Abby’s mind off of work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He called a few days ago. He wants Clarke to spend the summer with him and Lauren in North Carolina so she can be there when the baby is born.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana and Callie shared a knowing glance. “And how do you feel about that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Abby shrugged. “Part of me knows it would be good for Clarke to spend some quality time with her father. Since he moved, they don’t get to see each other as often as they should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the other part?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby sighed. “The other part wants to tell him to go to hell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you going to do?” Diana asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke is 14, so I left the decision up to her. We talked about it and she wants to go. She’s excited to be a big sister,” Abby said, looking down at her glass. As happy as she was for Clarke to finally have a sibling, it broke her heart to know it was happening because Jake fell in love with and started a life with someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna be ok, Abs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Abby said confidently, placing her hand on top of Callie’s and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll always be hurt and angry at what Jake did to me, but I can’t let that affect his relationship with his daughter. Besides, think of all the girl time we’ll have!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers!” Diana exclaimed as the three women clinked their glasses together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week seemed to pass agonizingly slow for Abby as she waited to hear from the hospital regarding her review. While she was anxious to learn her fate, one thing was certain, she did not regret her decision. Even if she ended up being terminated at Buffalo General, she would make the same choice again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Friday morning rolled around, Abby was enjoying her morning coffee on the deck when her cell phone rang. This is it, she thought to herself when she recognized the hospital’s phone number. “Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Dr. Griffin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kane,” Abby said. “So, what’s the verdict?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Direct as ever I see,” he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on with it Kane. My coffee is getting cold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane rolled his eyes while he sat in his office. “The Board has reviewed your case and we’ve decided not to terminate your employment at this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby was surprised. She fully expected to lose her job for her actions. She also expected Kane to take great pleasure in delivering the news. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re surprised?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t lie to you, it wasn’t an easy decision and the vote was close, but since Mr. Hudson has decided not to press charges, the Board wanted to give you another chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding at the news that Isaac would not be pressing charges against her. That was a huge weight off her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But….” Abby’s thoughts were interrupted by Kane’s voice. “You’re on a very short leash, Doctor. Any screw up, no matter how small, could mean your immediate termination.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t scheduled until Monday, so we’ll see you then. Have a good weekend, Dr. Griffin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby ended the call, letting out a sigh of relief. While she didn’t regret what she had done, she was grateful to still have her job, knowing how devastated she would have been if the Board had terminated her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s back!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby stepped off the elevator on Monday morning to find Jackson and Harper waiting for her, huge smiles plastered on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think you’d get rid of me that easily, did you?” Abby teased, reaching out to embrace both of her coworkers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really missed you, Abby,” Harper said when they parted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, but I was only gone for a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Jackson suddenly exclaimed, a grimace on his face. “What’s he doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio turned to see the CEO heading towards them, his nose in the air and his hands clasped behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Griffin, welcome back,” Kane greeted when he reached the nurse’s station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson and Harper scurried away, leaving Abby to deal with Kane on her own. Traitors. “Thank you. I’m glad to be back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you’re going to behave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Abby rolled her eyes. “Short leash, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very. Have a good day, Doctor.” With that, Kane turned and headed for the elevator, leaving Abby to stare after his retreating form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over 12 hours later, Abby was gathering her things from her locker when Jackson came into the lounge looking a little worse for wear. “I’m exhausted,” he said, practically falling onto the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a crazy day, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you’re back, Abby. Things weren’t the same without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jackson. It feels great to be back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were quiet for a few moments as Abby finished packing her things before Jackson broke the silence. “I heard the vote was close, but luckily enough people came to their senses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby looked at him in surprise. “How do you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man shrugged, “Word gets around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a raised brow, Abby crossed her arms and eyed her friend. “Jackson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson sighed. “Ok, but you can’t say anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise. Now spill it,” she urged, taking a seat beside him on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the guy named Miller that’s on the Board, right?” When Abby nodded, Jackson continued, “Well, I’m sorta dating his son, Nate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? Jackson, that’s great. I’m so happy for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he smiled shyly. “Anyway, Nate said he overheard his parents talking the other night. His father said the Board went back and forth and they ended up tied 3-3. It all came down to the last vote.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby nodded. “Kane said it was close when he called to tell me the Board’s decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all he said?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Why?” Abby asked, furrowing her brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“According to Nate, his father said Kane was the deciding vote.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby was shocked. Kane had voted in her favor? “What? Jackson, that doesn’t make any sense. He’s wanted to get rid of me for years. Why would he pass up the opportunity?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea, but Nate was certain that’s what he heard. Believe me, I was as surprised as you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane voted to save her job? He had the chance to finally be rid of her and he didn’t take it? There must be some mistake, Abby thought to herself. Nate must have misheard what his father said. Why would Kane help her? “Well, it doesn’t matter,” Abby said. “All that matters is that I was reinstated. And let’s be honest, knowing Kane, he must have some ulterior motive for voting in my favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” Jackson chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Abby headed for the exit, Jackson in tow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a busy and exhausting week, which included packing up Clarke and sending her to North Carolina for the summer to be with Jake, Abby was looking forward to spending the weekend at home, relaxing on the sofa and catching up on her DVR. Unfortunately for her, Diana and Callie had other ideas for their friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, aren’t you happy we dragged your ass out tonight?” Diana asked as the trio sat on the rooftop deck at Lucia’s, overlooking the lake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she was tired, Abby had to admit that relaxing in the sun, next to the water, while sipping a margarita wasn’t the worst thing in the world. “I don’t hate it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to find you a man, Abs,” Callie said, scanning the crowded rooftop and bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the last thing I need, Callie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Diana said. “Then let’s find me one. I’m always looking for husband #3.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The women laughed, knowing full well that Diana wasn’t kidding. They loved her dearly, but her track record with men left something to be desired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, husband #3,” Diana suddenly said, lowering her sunglasses to the tip of her nose so she could ogle over an unsuspecting prey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, where?” Callie asked enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Straight ahead,” Diana said discreetly. “Tall, dark hair, tanned skin, sunglasses. He’s wearing the black polo shirt and the grey shorts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callie found the man Diana was describing, “Damn. Look at those arms!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby, whose back was to the poor man, laughed and shook her head at her friends. “You two need a cold shower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Abby! Look at him and tell us you wouldn’t go home with him tonight,” Diana challenged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Abby rolled her eyes, turning in her seat and craning her neck to see who they were drooling over. When her eyes landed on the man with the black polo and grey shorts, Abby did a double take. “Fuck!” she exclaimed, turning around so she was once again facing the table and praying she hadn’t been spotted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Callie asked. “Abby, are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby took a healthy sip of her drink. “Black polo over there is Kane!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Diana and Callie’s eyes grew wide. “Kane? As in the CEO of the hospital Kane?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby, you never said he looked like that!” Diana said, almost looking betrayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He usually doesn’t, Abby said to herself. “Does it matter? He’s a jackass!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From here, it looks like he has a very fine ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby glared at her friends. “Very funny. Can we just pretend he’s not here, please? I just want to enjoy the evening. I see enough of him at the hospital.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Diana sighed. “You’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little did Abby know that Marcus Kane was already aware of her presence on the rooftop. In fact, he had spotted her as soon as he arrived over an hour before. His initial reaction had been the same as Abby’s. He wanted to hide so he wasn’t noticed. However, as time passed, he found himself stealing quick glances from his high top table across the deck. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked in her white sundress with her hair down and flowing. His body tingled and it reminded him of the first time he saw her in the hospital lobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth to Marcus,” the voice of his friend, Sinclair, interrupted his thoughts. “You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he smiled. “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been checking that woman out since we got here,” pointed out his other friend, Russell. “Go talk to her already!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one?” Sinclair scanned the crowded, eager to see which woman had caught Kane’s eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one in the white sundress,” Russell said, gesturing toward Abby’s table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off! She’ll see you!” Marcus said it a little louder than he intended, but the last thing he wanted was for Abby or her friends to realize they were talking about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gorgeous. What are you waiting for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m with Russell on this one,” Sinclair agreed, taking a sip of his beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s one of the doctors at the hospital.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you haven’t asked her out before now?” Russell asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s complicated,” Kane said quietly, looking down at the drink in front of him. “Technically, I’m her boss, and she’s an incredible pain in the ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men watched as Abby rose from her seat and headed towards the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re not going to pull the trigger, I am.” With that Russell took a healthy swig of his beer and started to slide off his stool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus reached out, stopping him just in time. “No! You can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” smirked Russell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re a little more interested than you’d care to admit, my friend,” said Sinclair, winking at Kane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go talk to her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Marcus, go. Even if it’s just to say hello. You don’t want to be rude, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Kane hopped off the stool and downed the rest of his beer. “This is a bad idea,” he said as he left the table and headed over to the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck!” Russell yelled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Another margarita, please,” Abby said to the bartender when her turn came. As she waited, her thoughts drifted to Kane and how different he looked outside of the hospital. Before tonight, she had only seen him in high end suits with his hair meticulously gelled into place. It certainly was in stark contrast to the casually dressed man wearing flip flops she saw across the deck. In fact, he seemed like a completely different person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what was he doing in the suburbs? It seemed odd for Kane to venture all the way out to Lucia’s when, the last Abby heard, he was living in some expensive downtown loft. Was he just visiting friends? Had he moved? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, Dr. Griffin,” Abby heard his unmistakable voice over her right shoulder. Shit!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head just enough so she could see him. “What the hell are you doing here?” she asked, trying to look surprised, before turning back to the bar as if he was an inconvenience. “Don’t I see you enough at the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard him laugh, clearly amused. “Ahh, it’s comforting to know you’re just as pleasant outside of work.” He cleared his throat. “I’m here with a few friends. I thought it would be rude if I didn’t come over and say hello.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby picked up the margarita that the bartender placed in front of her before finally turning to face him fully. “I thought you mentioned once that you lived downtown? Isn’t Lucia’s a little far out for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was living downtown until last year,” he nodded. “I purchased a townhome in Lake View, overlooking the water.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you did,” she smirked. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, my friends are waiting. Have a good night, Kane.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too,” was all he could say as Abby brushed passed him and headed back to her table. The intoxicating scent of her perfume wafted in the air. That was new, he thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly disappointed at how she’d essentially blown him off, Marcus turned and headed back to his friends. He was halfway there when he suddenly stopped, noticing that both Sinclair and Russell were nowhere to be found, a new group now occupying their table. “What the hell?” he said aloud to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane scanned the crowd, trying to locate the two men. It took a few minutes, but he finally spotted them on the other side of the rooftop. To his horror, they were at Abby’s table, Russell clearly flirting with the blonde as he sat beside her. I’m going to kill them, Kane thought to himself as he headed in their direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There he is!” Russell announced, giving him a mischievous wink, as all five pairs of eyes turned to look at him. “Diana, Callie, this is our friend, Marcus. Abby, I think you two already know one another.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Abby mumbled under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very nice to meet you both,” Marcus said, offering a tight smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never afraid to speak her mind, and already enjoying a nice buzz, Diana sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Narrowing her eyes, she looked Kane up and down. “So you’re the jackass that’s been giving Abby such a hard time for the last five years, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callie practically spit out her drink, while Abby looked mortified, kicking Diana under the table. “Diana!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Russell nor Sinclair could contain their laughter as Kane turned a distinct shade of pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly considered several different responses but, in the end, he decided that honesty was the best policy. “In my defense, Abby is an insufferable and infuriating pain in the ass,” he said proudly, treating Diana to his best crooked grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby turned in her seat and glared at the man standing beside her while everyone else tried, but failed, to hide their laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Diana shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus, take a seat,” Russell said, gesturing to the open chair next to Abby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he hesitated, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else, Abby grumbled, “Just sit down, Kane. It can’t get any more awkward then it already is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has a point,” agreed Callie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he sat down, sandwiched between Abby and Callie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the evening progressed, the group made polite small talk as they watched Diana and Russell shamelessly flirt with one another. They were clearly two of a kind. Sinclair had excused himself early as he was the only one at the table who had a family waiting for him at home, essentially leaving Kane with Callie and Abby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, tell us about yourself Kane,” Callie said, seeming genuinely interested in what he had to say. “Or do you prefer Marcus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus is fine,” he said, taking a sip of his beer. “There’s not much to tell. I’m afraid I’m pretty boring.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I doubt that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, well, I was born and raised in Nebraska, I went to Stanford on a baseball scholarship, and now I’m here.” Marcus looked down at the beer in his hand, slightly uncomfortable talking about himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby looked at him in surprise. She never pictured Kane as a baseball player but, suddenly, she couldn’t get the picture of him in a tight pair of baseball pants out of her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby loves baseball. Don’t you, Abs?” Callie grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Marcus asked, turning his head in her direction. “You always struck me as more of the football type.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got that impression from our work interaction, did you?” she asked. “Actually, I love all sports, for the most part, but baseball is my favorite. I was a softball player my entire life, until I graduated high school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus stared at her like she was a puzzle he just couldn’t figure out. The woman was full of surprises and he was beginning to realize that, much like himself, the person she was at the hospital wasn’t necessarily the real Abby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yankees, Mets, or Blue Jays?” he asked, assuming she would be a fan of one of the three teams closest to Buffalo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Abby scoffed. “I’m a Red Sox fan, Kane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” he said simply. “Maybe you’re not so bad afterall.” A playful smile spread across his lips as he looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby rolled her eyes, “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever married?” Callie asked, moving the conversation along. “Is there an ex-Mrs. Kane out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Callie, go easy on him. He’s not on trial.” Abby was as curious as anyone else, but part of her felt bad for Marcus….or Kane. He really was on the hot seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus swallowed hard, looking down. “Actually, I’m widowed,” he answered quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Russell was already aware of Kane’s past, Abby, Callie, and Diana stared at him in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Callie said mortified. “I’m an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Marcus reassured. While he didn’t enjoy telling people, mostly because he hated to see the pity in their eyes, it was a part of who he was. “My wife, Ava, was killed in a car accident 7 years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Abby was starting to realize just how little she actually knew about Marcus Kane. Sure, they’d known one another for years, but not really. He was the CEO, her boss. They’d never gotten to know one another on a personal level. They’d been too busy trying to get under each other’s skin. Abby felt a pang of guilt for always assuming Kane was just a heartless, arrogant, womanizing playboy with a Stanford MBA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, surprised by the sincerity and warmth he saw in Abby’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table sat in silence for a few minutes, partly because no one knew exactly what to say and partly because they were sipping their drinks and looking out over the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re going to get out of here,” Russell suddenly announced as he and Diana rose from their seats at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Together?” Abby and Marcus asked at the same time, sharing an amused glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turns out Diana’s place is on my way home, so I said I’d give her a lift.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Callie winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table said their goodbyes before Russell and Diana headed down to the parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana’s ok with him, right?” Abby asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, don’t worry,” Marcus said honestly. “Russell’s a good guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been fun kids, but I better get going too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Callie!” Abby exclaimed in shock. Was she really going to leave her here all alone with Kane? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Abs, but I have a long drive and I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby sighed, not happy that Callie was leaving her, but she understood. She did have the farthest distance to drive. “Fine, but make sure you text me when you get there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” Callie embraced her friend before looking over at Kane. “It was nice to meet you, Marcus, especially after hearing so much about you over the years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Callie!” Abby said, glaring at her friend, while Marcus smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now alone, Marcus and Abby sat in a somewhat awkward silence, both unsure of what to do next. Neither knew if they should stay or go. Thankfully, Marcus managed to cut the tension. “You talked about me? Just couldn’t get me out of your head, huh?” he teased with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! Don’t flatter yourself, Kane. None of it was positive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch.” They both laughed before silence once again enveloped them. Marcus debated whether or not to call it a night or to buy Abby another drink. Luckily, she made the decision for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Kane, I’ll buy you another drink,” she offered, rising from her chair. “Lord knows we both need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus,” he said, also standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me Marcus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby raised a brow, but nodded. “Ok, as long as you call me Abby, instead of Doctor or Doctor Griffin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal. Shall we?” he asked, gesturing towards the bar. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is this safe?” Abby asked as Marcus guided his boat across the lake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is. I promise you, I’m an experienced boater. You are perfectly safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus and Abby had spent several hours on the rooftop deck talking and getting to know one another on a more personal level. Somewhere along the line, Marcus mentioned that his most prized possession was his boat, a tidbit that was surprising to Abby. She would have never imagined that the cold, stoic Kane from the hospital spent the majority of his free time out on the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conveniently, Marcus had driven his boat to Lucia’s that night, docking it next to the restaurant. When he offered to show it to Abby and take her for a spin on the lake, she happily agreed. And that is how they now found themselves on Marcus’ Bayliner well after the sun had set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles from shore, Marcus cut the engine. They were now adrift, with only the sound of the water lapping at the sides of the boat. There was only a small, dim light, just enough to see Marcus as he made his way to the back of the boat. “This is what I love about owning a boat, turning off the engine and just relaxing on the water,” he said, taking a seat beside her on the padded bench. “I usually fish, but sometimes I like to just sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your happy place,” Abby smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, nodding in agreement. “Yes, it definitely is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love boating, but I don’t get to do it very often. I’m always so busy with work and Clarke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get to come out as much as I’d like, but I try to take advantage whenever I can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat quietly for a while, simply enjoying the sound of the water and breathing in the cool night air. It was peaceful and they were content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana and Callie practically had to kidnap me to get me out of the house tonight,” Abby finally said, breaking the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus furrowed his brow. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. All I wanted to do was drink some wine and catch up on my DVR.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exciting,” he deadpanned, earning him a playful jab in the side. “And now? Are you happy they dragged you out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the darkness, Abby didn’t miss the hope in his eyes. “Definitely,” she smiled. “Who would have guessed I’d actually enjoy spending time with Marcus Kane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus offered a shy smile, suddenly looking like a nervous teenage boy. “Who knew I’d actually enjoy spending time with Abby Griffin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at one another, both knowing that something was shifting between them. Marcus leaned in slowly, his lips meeting Abby’s tentatively as he reached up to cup her cheek. He expected her to pull away at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby hesitated for a split second, but the feel of his lips on hers and his hand on her cheek sent electricity coursing through her entire body. The next thing she knew, she was weaving her fingers into his thick hair, deepening the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inevitably, his mouth traveled down, along her jaw and down her neck as she eagerly gave him more access. Abby moaned, encouraging Marcus to continue. He found her breast, kneading it and running his thumb over her hardened nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby reached out, finding him hard as a rock through the material of his chino shorts. She massaged his length, teasing and squeezing in ways she knew would drive him mad. Unfortunately, the angle was awkward, being side by side on a bench seat. Abby considered laying back, but it was so narrow, she’d probably fall off. She didn’t want to lay on the cold, dirty floor either. For a moment, she considered stopping things. They’d already gone farther than they probably should have. But the pooling heat between her legs had her craving more. She wanted him. She wanted Marcus Kane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, she gently eased him back. His eyes roamed her face, questioning if he’d gone too far. He got his answer when she moved off the bench and dropped to her knees in front of him, deftly popping the button of his shorts and pulling down the zipper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby…” he whispered and she wasn’t sure if it was a question or a prayer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling up at him, she reached into his boxer briefs, immediately feeling him jump in her hand. She pulled him out and gasped when she saw him for the first time. He was long and perfectly thick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking her lips, Abby lowered her head, taking him into her mouth. As soon as she surrounded him, Marcus’ head fell back and he pinched his eyes shut, enjoying the feel of her. He stretched his arms out to the sides, resting them on the edge of the boat as Abby began to bob up and down on his length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing he was getting close, she pulled off, much to his dismay. Abby almost laughed when she saw the pained look on his face, thinking she was going to leave him in such a state. Instead, she stood and bent just enough to capture his lips again as he sat on the bench. As they moaned into each other’s mouths, Abby maneuvered herself so she was straddling his lap, rubbing herself over his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away in surprise. “Are you not wearing underwear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it’s your lucky day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby, are you sure?” he asked, searching her face. The last thing Marcus wanted to do was pressure Abby into doing something she wasn’t ready for, no matter how bad he wanted her. Although they certainly weren’t drunk, they had been drinking. Would she regret it? And what about protection? He wasn’t the type of guy to sleep around, so he didn’t have condoms readily available. Was Abby on birth control? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby lovingly cupped his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I want you, Marcus. Do you want me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, any hesitation or second thoughts flew out the window. “Yes,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Abby reached between them and took him in hand, positioning herself over him. Pressing her forehead to his, she slowly sunk down, taking him inch by inch. “Ah,” she cried when she felt him slide all the way in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus captured her lips again, his hands finding their way to her ass, holding her in place as he allowed her to adjust. “You’re so tight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time.” It was true. Abby hadn’t been with anyone since Jake and their marriage ended over 3 years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me too,” Marcus said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips met once again and Abby put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. She started to move as Marcus returned his hands to her ass, helping to guide her up and down. Although it started out slow, tentative almost, Abby began to move faster and faster and Marcus eagerly matched her rhythm. Abby Griffin was fucking him and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they knew it, their breaths grew short and ragged, both moaning and grunting on the open water of the lake. Marcus felt her clench around him as Abby came long and hard, screaming his name. He thrust up into her one last time, bottoming out, and exploding with such force that he momentarily blacked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They clung to one another afterwards, kissing and sharing gentles touches. Once Abby trusted that her legs wouldn’t give out beneath her, she carefully climbed off of Marcus’ lap, tugging her sundress back into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus tucked himself back into his pants as Abby sat down beside him. “That was amazing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look in his eyes and the gentle smile he gave her made Abby want to climb back on top of him for another round. “It was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus leaned in, once again capturing her lips. “We should head back in,” he said when he pulled back. “Your car is at Lucia’s, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she shook her head. “Diana and I took an Uber so we didn’t have to worry about driving home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smart. Well, if you don’t mind a ride to Sturgeon Point Marina to dock the boat, I can give you a ride home from there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby sunk her teeth into her lower lip, contemplating his offer. Surely, she wouldn’t prefer to take an Uber, Marcus thought to himself. “Actually,” she started, placing a hand on his chest. “I was hoping our night didn’t have to end just yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus stared at her for a moment, processing what her words meant. God help him. “Uh…” He cleared his throat, not wanting his voice to crack. “Let’s go pick up my Jeep and we can go back to my place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Abby smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus guided the boat into his slip just after 1 o’clock in the morning. He should feel dead on his feet, but he was surprised at how awake and full of energy he felt. In fact, he felt better than he had in years. He felt alive and, dare he say, happy. Looking over his shoulder at the woman behind him, he knew it was because of Abby, a thought that would have been inconceivable just 24 hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t get ahead of yourself, he told himself. Yes, you had a great night. Yes, you had amazing sex. Yes, she wanted more sex. But did she want anything else? Did she want anything more than tonight? Did he? While he couldn’t speak for Abby, yes, he was definitely interested in something more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they knew it, Marcus and Abby were stumbling through the door of his townhome. Clothes were haphazardly thrown in every direction as he guided Abby down onto the large sectional. Once she was naked and sprawled before him, he climbed on top of her and kissed her hungrily. His mouth traveled down her neck and continued south, peppering soft kisses down her body. When he reached her most delicate area, Abby wove her fingers into his hair, trying to coax him further. “Please, Marcus,” she begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus smirked at how desperate she was. “What do you want, Abby? Tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mouth. Please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all the encouragement Marcus needed before bending his head and devouring her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God, Marcus,” she yelled as her back arched high off the sectional.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus pulled back to look up at her, “I’m a man of many talents” he said, flashing his trademark smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting and breathless, “Don’t stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. So bossy,” he teased as his tongue dove back between her hot wet folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby started to whimper again as Marcus sucked her clit and inserted two fingers. She instinctively rolled her hips as his fingers picked up the pace. He felt her walls clench around him right before her screams filled his living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Abby laid there panting and breathless, still riding out her powerful orgasm, Marcus moved over her and pushed inside in one hard thrust. Abby’s hands gripped his toned ass as he immediately covered her mouth with his own. They both moaned in pleasure as he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. He set a brutal pace, slamming into her over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God! I’m so close……Make me cum, Marcus,” she said into his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus pumped into her a few more times before she arched off the couch and clenched around him, toppling over the edge. It didn’t take long for Marcus to follow as he spilled himself deep inside her, letting out a strangled cry, “Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he caught his breath, Marcus slipped out of her and rolled onto his back, taking Abby with him. She willingly molded her body to his, laying her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his free hand, Marcus reached for the blanket that had been draped on the back of the sectional, covering their naked bodies. Abby sighed contentedly, snuggling further into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus placed a gentle kiss on her head. “Get some sleep, Abby.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marcus awoke Saturday morning with a smile on his face and the feeling of Abby’s warm body pressed against his. They were spooning, still on his oversized sectional, having never made up to his bedroom. As he laid there, with his arm draped over her middle, memories of their night together replayed over and over in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sex was amazing, better than he ever thought it could be but, more importantly, Marcus genuinely had a good time with Abby. It was surprising how well they’d hit it off when they’d spent the previous 5 years despising one another. But that had been CEO Kane and Doctor Griffin, not Marcus and Abby. Outside of the hospital they were free to be who they truly were, not the versions of themselves they were forced to be in their respective professions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Marcus laid there, content and excited by their newfound connection, he suddenly wondered if Abby would wake up feeling the same? Or would the reality that she was with him be too much? Would she regret their night together? He hoped not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, Marcus felt her stir in his arms. He held his breath, not moving, as he waited for her reaction, good or bad. To his surprise, she pulled his arm tighter around her body and let out a contented sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he cooed in her ear and pulled her closer, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” she responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than I have in years,” she answered truthfully. It wasn’t until she woke up in Marcus Kane’s arms that Abby realized just how much she missed sleeping with someone. Not sex, although she missed that too, but just sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned in his arms so they were lying face to face on the sectional. “Hi,” she said as he caressed his cheek and slide one of her legs between his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he replied in a low voice, pulling her closer and finding her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Marcus deepened the kiss, Abby’s hand began to roam down his body, first across his sculpted chest, then across his abs, and finally she took his length in her hand, stroking him lightly. “Fuck Abby…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling against his mouth, she pushed him onto his back and settled between his thighs. She reached out and started working him up and down, slowly at first, gradually picking up the pace. Wanting to watch every moment, Marcus propped himself up on his elbows. Abby looked up at him as her tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, taking a long slow lick. His eyes immediately snapped shut and his head fell back at the contact. “Christ, that’s so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby swirled her tongue around the tip, driving him mad, before wrapping her lips around him and taking him in. She wasn’t gentle this time, quickly trying to bring him to the brink. Marcus could feel his orgasm building and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hold on. “Abby, wait….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Abby released him before crawling up his body and sinking down onto his throbbing cock, taking him all the way in. “Oh God,” she moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus sat up and crashed his lips to hers as Abby wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper. They were both already so close that it only took a few rolls of their hips to come undone in each other’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After fucking again in the shower and working up quite the appetite, Marcus and Abby headed downstairs for coffee and something to eat. “Do you have any plans for the rest of the weekend?” Marcus asked as they sat at his kitchen island enjoying a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Abby shrugged, popping a piece of pineapple into her mouth. “With Clarke visiting her Dad, there’s not much to do. I’ll probably just do some yard work, maybe have the chance to read a book.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus took a sip of his coffee before responding, “Or, you could spend the weekend here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby looked up surprised. “You want me to spend the weekend with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Marcus trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’m sorry, that was stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t.” Abby reached out and placed her hand on top of his. “I was just surprised, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a yes?” he asked hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby laughed. “That depends. Can we swing by my house so I can grab some clothes and toiletries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Marcus leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “We can go right after we’re through here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never pictured you as a Jeep kind of guy,” Abby said as Marcus drove down Route 5.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Dare I ask what you pictured me driving?” He was almost afraid to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you drove something horribly overpriced and impractical for Buffalo. Maybe a Porsche? A Jaguar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus smiled, shaking his head. “Nah, not my style.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby looked over at him behind the wheel, a pair of aviators shading his eyes and his thick hair windblown. While she always thought dapper Kane was attractive, casual Marcus in khaki shorts, a faded tshirt, and boat shoes was enough to set her body on fire. She squeezed her legs together in a futile attempt to quell the desire building within. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Marcus made the turn onto Bramblewood Drive just in time, turning her focus on something other than his hard body. “It’s the beige ranch on the left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After pulling the Jeep into the driveway, Marcus followed Abby up the walkway and through the front door. “Make yourself at home. I’m just going to pack a few things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time.” With his hands in the pockets of his shorts, Marcus walked around the open concept living space. The house wasn’t big, but it was newer construction, complete with all the modern touches. The walls were painted a soft grey with the centerpiece of the home being a large kitchen with white shaker style cabinets and granite countertops. French doors led out to the patio area with a firepit and built-in pool. It certainly was a beautiful home and was tastefully decorated with turquoise accents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the mantle, Marcus noticed several framed photographs, mostly of Abby and a girl he assumed was her daughter, Clarke. She must get her blonde hair and blue eyes from her father, Marcus thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I think I have everything,” Abby announced, carrying a duffle bag over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus noticed Abby had changed her clothes, replacing the previous night’s sundress with a pair of flip flops, distressed jean shorts, and a red v-neck tshirt. She could not be any more casual and yet she looked absolutely breathtaking. “You have a beautiful home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I bought it after my divorce. We used to live in a 3,000 square foot house outside the Village, but it was too much for just me and Clarke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Closing the distance between them, Marcus wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close. “So, would you like to stop somewhere and get lunch before we head back to my place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds great,” she smiled, looping her arms around his neck. “But first, I think I need to work up an appetite.” The devilish grin she gave him caused him to twitch in his shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I may be able to help you with that.” Bending his head, his lips found her neck, sucking her pulse point. “Here?” he asked against her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Abby hadn’t really thought about it, assuming they would eventually end up in her bedroom. But that was boring, wasn’t it? Marcus had awakened something in her and she was feeling bold. “No. The island.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus stilled, not sure if he heard her correctly. Pulling back, he asked, “The kitchen island?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, Abby moved away and quickly discarded her clothes, finally tossing her black lace panties at him playfully. Normally, she would be mortified to be standing completely naked in the middle of her kitchen. Lord knows it wasn’t something she would have done with Jake. But with Marcus it was different. Instead of feeling embarrassed, she felt desired and sexy. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and fuck me on this granite countertop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking hell. Marcus kicked off his shoes and pulled his tshirt over his head on his way over to the island. Effortlessly, he picked Abby up and deposited </span>
  <span>her on the countertop. Although it wasn’t a surprise, she yelped when she felt the cold rock beneath her bare ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing between her legs, Marcus crashed his lips onto hers as she fumbled with his shorts, pushing them over his ass. Breaking the kiss, Marcus pushed his shorts the rest of the way down and kicked them to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby licked her lips as he sprang free. “Inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking himself in hand, he lined himself up, and pushed all the way in, bottoming out deep inside with one hard thrust. They both gasped before Abby gripped the back of his head and pulled his mouth back to hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move,” she said, wrapping her legs around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus started to thrust in and out, fucking her at a brutal pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Abby said breathlessly as one hand traveled down to his back, her nails digging into his flesh. It was hard and fast and just what Abby wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so close, Abby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby unwrapped her legs and laid back on the granite, her arms stretched out to the sides. In this new position, Marcus held her hips as he drove into her over and over again until he felt her clench around him. “Yes, Marcus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Abby screaming his name was all it took for Marcus to explode inside her. “That was…” he started to say, still out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot,” she finished. She pushed herself back into a seated position with him still buried inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Cupping her face, Marcus brought her lips to his. “It was perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this your Mom?” Abby asked, picking up a framed photograph from a shelf in Marcus’ living room later that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Marcus answered, coming to stand beside her. He looked at the picture lovingly, a small smile playing on his lips. “She passed away not long after I graduated from Stanford.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. What about the rest of your family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t have any other family to speak of. My father left us when I was 2 and I’m an only child.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was heartbreaking to hear that Marcus didn’t have any family left. Not that Abby had a large family, but she had Clarke and her mother lived in a retirement community less than an hour away. She couldn’t imagine being completely alone. “That must be hard, being on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the photograph from her hand and placed it back on the shelf, making sure it was positioned perfectly. “It can be, especially around the holidays, but I’ve gotten used to it.” Marcus cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject. “Would you like some more wine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Marcus headed into the kitchen to refill their glasses, Abby felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Pulling it out, she smiled when she saw a group text from Diana and Callie: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Diana</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:  We still haven’t heard from you! How did it go last night with Marcus?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Callie</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:  You’re killing us, Abs!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby didn’t want to get into the details now, so she sent off a short message to pacify her friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Abby</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:  We had fun. I promise to give you all the details on Tuesday at Girls Night! Love you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Marcus asked as he came back into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, it’s just Diana and Callie wanting to talk about last night.” She reached out, taking the glass of wine from his outstretched hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy,” he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wine in hand, they headed out to the back deck overlooking the lake. It was a perfect late-June evening, the water was calm, temps were in the upper 60s, and the lack of cloud cover revealed a star-filled sky. “Would you like to go for a walk on the beach?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could,” she replied, looking at him over the rim of her glass, a gleam in her eye. “Or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve realized that we’ve had sex at least 6 times in the past 24 hours and we still haven’t done it in an actual bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus laughed as he set his glass down and wrapped his arms around Abby. “That’s true. We should remedy that immediately,” he said, bending his head and placing featherly light kisses from her jawline to her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby shivered as he kissed a trail up and down. “I agree.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to think of it, there are several places we haven’t done it yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing we have time.” Abby pulled away with a devilish smirk on her lips as she took Marcus by the hand and led him back inside. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Sunday night, Marcus and Abby were relaxing on the deck after enjoying a delicious home cooked meal. As promised, she spent the weekend at his Lake View townhome talking, laughing, cooking, and making love more times than they could count. Yes, it had been less than 48 hours since she’d met </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marcus, </span>
  </em>
  <span>having known Kane for years, but in that short period of time, they had grown close. They were not only shocked at how comfortable they felt with one another in such a short period of time, but also at how incredible the sex was. It almost felt as if their bodies were made for one another, each knowing exactly what the other needed and molding together perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what did it all mean for Marcus and Abby moving forward? What would it mean for them when they walked into the hospital Monday morning for work? Would they fall back into their old antagonistic relationship? Were they friends now? Maybe friends with benefits? Or were they more? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing was for sure, they were both asking themselves the same questions and they both wished they could stay in their weekend bubble forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun was beginning to set, Abby sighed as she sat cuddled into Marcus’ side on his outdoor sofa. “I need to get going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still early,” he said, not wanting their time together to come to an end. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately. I have a lot to do tonight and I have to be at the hospital early in the morning. I can’t be late because my boss is a real dick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed at her dig, knowing she was only half kidding. “I’ve heard that,” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby stood, pulling him up with her. They walked back into the house, their fingers laced together. “Do you have everything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so.” Abby picked up her duffle bag from the floor before turning to face him. “I had a wonderful time this weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” he said, taking her hands in his own. The sincerity and warmth in his chocolate eyes made her want to stay with him forever. While she and her husband had been in love during their 12 year marriage, Jake never looked at her the way Marcus did. “When can I see you again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Abby replied, playing dumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean? I’d like to take you out. Maybe a nice dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Abby rose up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she winked before turning and heading out his front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus watched as she got into her Volkswagen SUV and pulled away, immediately feeling a sense of loss as she disappeared around the corner. He’d spent years alone, but one weekend with Abby Griffin and he was already longing for her company. God help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look exhausted,” Jackson pointed out when Abby entered the doctor’s lounge the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby playfully swatted him in the arm. “Thanks a lot. I just had a busy weekend and didn’t get enough sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jackson was intrigued, sensing there was a reason Abby hadn’t gotten much sleep. “Anything you’d like to share?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Abby winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Jackson shrugged. “Then I guess that means I can’t tell you what I found out this weekend.” Abby loved Jackson, but he was such a gossip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious, Abby turned from her locker to look at him. “What did you find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me who kept you up all weekend?” he asked hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they were friends, Abby wasn’t ready to share anything about what happened with Marcus. It was all too new and, to be honest, she wasn’t even sure if there was anything to share. “Jackson, I’m just not ready to talk about it yet. It’s too new.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jackson sighed, obviously disappointed. “But you promise to tell me when you’re ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Abby smiled, taking a seat beside him on the couch. “Now, what are you so eager to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about Kane!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Abby choked on her Starbucks. “Kane? What about him?” she asked once she’d stopped coughing. Did Jackson already know something about their weekend? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to contain himself any longer, Jackson slid closer and spoke in a low, secretive voice, “Nate told me that Tampa General Hospital called the Board for a reference on Kane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A reference?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson nodded. “Apparently, Kane applied for the CEO position there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby was surprised. Marcus hadn’t mentioned applying for other jobs or a desire to leave Buffalo. “Jackson, that’s hardly news. I’m sure hundreds of people applied for that job. It’s probably nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“According to Nate’s Dad, Tampa General is going to offer Kane the position today.” Jackson didn’t look upset. Instead, he looked thrilled, which was understandable. Hell, four days ago, Abby would be ecstatic. But now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby was stunned and a little confused. Why didn’t Marcus mention it, especially if he thought there was a chance he would actually get the job? Was he really going to leave? The thought of him moving so far away after the weekend they had just shared gave her a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby?” Jackson asked, concerned when she didn’t immediately respond. “I thought you’d be thrilled that we’re finally getting rid of Kane?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby tried her best to push her emotions back down, not wanting Jackson to suspect anything. “I am, but I’ll believe it when I see it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed her skeptically but decided not to push it. “Well, let’s just hope it’s true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby nodded in agreement and sipped her coffee. Was it true? Was Marcus relocating to Tampa, Florida? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby struggled more and more to focus on her work as the day dragged on. What Jackson had told her that morning was eating at her and she was anxious to talk to Marcus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his defense, they hated each other when he applied for the Tampa position and, despite their weekend together, he didn’t owe her anything. They hadn’t actually put a label on what was happening between them and there was no way to know for sure if Marcus wanted anything more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only problem was Abby </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>want something more, admitting it to herself for the first time only when she was faced with the possibility of losing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, well into the afternoon, Abby had a chance to take the elevator up to Marcus’ office. She wasn’t sure how he would feel about her confronting him at work, but she couldn’t wait any longer. She needed to know what was going on and she wanted to hear it directly from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Dr. Griffin,” Gaia greeted her, offering a polite smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Gaia. Is he available?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaia picked up her phone, “Let me check. He was on a call earlier but I think he’s finished now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Griffin is here. She’d like to speak with you,” the secretary explained. “Yes Sir.” Gaia hung up the receiver. “You may go in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Abby had a chance to move, the door opened and Marcus stepped out. “Dr. Griffin,” he said, strongly resembling the stoic man she’d known for the last 5 years. “Please.” He stepped aside and gestured for her to come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was inside, Marcus quickly closed the door behind her, a broad smile spreading across his handsome face. “Hey. I was wondering if I’d see you today.” He stepped forward to kiss her hello but Abby put up her hand to stop him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you moving to Tampa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened in surprise, clearly caught off guard by her question. “Umm,” Marcus cleared his throat. “Where did you hear that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growing impatient, Abby crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes. “It doesn’t matter. Is it true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus put his hands on his hips and sighed. This is not how he wanted her to find out. “I was offered a position at Tampa General about an hour ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re leaving,” she said, more as a statement as opposed to a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told them I needed a few days to think about it. Nothing’s been decided.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think to mention this at any point over the last 3 days?” she asked, sounding more hurt and angry than she intended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby,” he said, closing the distance between them and taking hold of her hands. “I interviewed weeks ago. I hadn’t heard from them in so long, I assumed they offered the position to someone else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby nodded, looking down at their joined hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t intentionally keep anything from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Because she did. She believed that Marcus would have mentioned the job to her if he had known, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. She stepped away from him, walking over to the large floor to ceiling windows and looking down at the city below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Jake left her for his current wife, Abby was devastated and she made a promise to herself to focus on her daughter and her career. She wanted to be the best mother and doctor she could be and she didn’t have the time or energy to waste on a man. Abby never wavered from that decision in the 3 years since her divoce, not once. That is, of course, until Friday night when fate sent Marcus Kane to Lucia’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cruel twist that the one man she had let in was the same man who was about to move over 1200 miles away. “It’s a good move for you,” she said honestly. “Tampa General is highly regarded.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he applied for the position, he wanted it, badly. It was an amazing opportunity at a top notch healthcare facility. As Abby said, it was a good career move, a step up. Not to mention, the location would be a dream for him, no longer having to contend with the frigid winter weather and feet of snow that Buffalo was so well known for. He would be able to use his boat year round, instead of only for a few short months out of the year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That all changed after his night at Lucia’s and the last few days with Abby. He still wanted the job in Tampa but, for the first time, he had a reason to want to stay in Western New York. For the first time since his wife’s death, Marcus had let someone in and he looked forward to what the future might hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should take it,” Abby’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Marcus asked, furrowing his brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the job, Marcus. You’d be a fool to pass it up.” It broke her heart to say it, but it was the truth. This was about what was best for him and the best thing he could do would be to accept the position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to go?” Although they had only shared a single weekend together, it hurt to hear Abby say those words. Had their weekend together meant more to him than it did to her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping her arms around herself, Abby turned away from the window, facing him once again. “No,” she said sadly. “I don’t want you to go, but you can’t pass this up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus started to close the distance between, “But Abby…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had a weekend,” she interrupted, sadness in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out, cupping her cheek with one of his large hands and looking into her eyes with all the tenderness in the world. “Abby, I think it could be so much more than just a weekend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. Maybe not.” It was killing her to say those words to him, but wasn’t it the truth? Neither of them knew what the future held. They could end up married or they could have a bitter break up a few months from now. There just weren’t any guarantees in life and the last thing Abby wanted Marcus to do was pass on an amazing opportunity. She didn’t want to hold him back. “Let me ask you this...If you would have been offered this job last week, would you have taken it? Be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus swallowed hard, clenching his jaw. “Yes,” he said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. That’s why you need to accept the position, Marcus. If you stay and things don’t work out with us, it’ll be too late. And if things do work out, you may resent me for holding you back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping his hand from her cheek, Marcus slowly walked over to his desk and perched himself on the edge. Abby watched as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, letting out a defeated sigh. “It’s cruel, isn’t it?” he finally said. “We wasted 5 years and when we finally realized how great we could be together…” He trailed off, shaking his head sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby walked over, sitting next to him on the edge of the desk. “Our timing definitely sucks,” she finally said. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “But I don’t regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do I.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat quietly for several minutes, neither wanting to believe that their short time together was coming to an end. It was heartbreaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Abby stood as she wiped a single tear from her cheek, hoping Marcus hadn’t seen it. She needed to go before she changed her mind and begged him to stay. “Call them back, Marcus. Tell them you’re accepting the position.” With that, Abby turned and walked out of his office without looking back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Doctor Griffin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby looked up from her iPad to see Marcus standing in front of the nurse’s station, hands clasped behind his back. He looked very Kane-like with his slicked back hair and his navy blue suit. “Morning,” she said, trying to ignore the shiver that ran through her when their eyes met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I’d like you to stop by my office after your shift is over.” He sounded very professional, as if she were just another staff member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done at 6,” she said, looking back down at her iPad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard his retreating footsteps and when she looked up again, he was heading for the elevator without a backwards glance. Abby drew in a long breath in an attempt to slow her racing heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Jackson asked, suddenly appearing at her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure.” Abby turned her attention back to the chart in front of her hoping Jackson would drop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Abby,” he pressed. “It’s Kane’s last day and he’s going to hang around until 6 just to talk to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to tell you, Jackson. Maybe he just wants to fight with me one last time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Abby walked away, effectively ending their conversation. She still had 4 hours before her shift was over and she needed to focus on her patients. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Abby stepped off the elevator at 6:15, the outer office was empty and dark, but Marcus’ door was open. She peered inside and saw him standing behind his desk where he looked to be packing his personal belongings into a cardboard box. She noticed that he’d taken off his suit jacket and tie. The top three buttons of his white dress shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up. He must have had a rough day because he’d clearly been running his hands through his hair, that stubborn curl laying on his forehead. Abby felt her body start to react and she quickly tried to suppress it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, knocking softly on the open door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious that Marcus hadn’t been aware she was standing there because he looked up startled. “Hey. Please, come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that it was late and Gaia had long gone home for the day, Abby closed his office door behind her. Other than their brief encounter that morning, it was the first time they had seen one another in over 2 weeks, since the day Abby found out about the Tampa job offer. Crossing the room, she noticed how empty his office looked with all of Marcus’ personal items gone. It made her incredibly sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a seat in one of the chairs as Marcus walked around to the front of his desk, leaning back against it with his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you leave?” Abby asked as she stared up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” he said sadly. “The moving company is already en route with the majority of my things. I just need to load up the Jeep in the morning and get on the road.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby nodded, but didn’t reply as the reality that he was leaving for good truly hit her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know things are...complicated,” he continued. “But I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, the only thing Abby could do was nod because if she said anything she would either start crying or beg him to stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby..” Marcus reached down for her hand, pulling her up and out of her chair. He wasn’t sure how much contact she would allow, but when she didn’t immediately pull her hand away, he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby melted into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck. They may have only shared a single weekend together, but she missed his scent and his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke, simply enjoying the feel of being in each other’s arms once again, even if it was to say goodbye. After a few minutes, Marcus pulled back slightly and lowered his forehead to Abby’s. “I didn’t think this would hurt so much,” he quietly confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m really going to miss you,” Abby whispered, reaching up and tangling a hand in his hair. She knew she shouldn’t, but that didn’t stop her from pulling his head down and capturing his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although it surprised him, Marcus opened his mouth to her and let out a satisfied moan. Without warning, he turned them and backed Abby up to the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both knew this was a mistake, he was leaving, but neither of them was willing to stop. They couldn’t. They wanted this. They needed this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby worked to unbutton Marcus’ dress shirt, revealing his toned and tanned skin, as he trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck. She turned her attention to his belt and then his pants, making quick work of the button and zipper. After pushing them down his legs just enough, Abby reached out and stroked his hardened length, causing Marcus to whimper. “Oh God…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Abby worked his cock, Marcus’ hands traveled down her body, finding the waistband of her scrubs and pushing them over her ass. Effortlessly, he lifted Abby up and placed her atop the desk before pulling her pants the rest of the way down. He stepped between her legs and crashed his lips to hers, plunging into her in one hard thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” she cried as Marcus started pumping into her at a brutal pace. This definitely was not the slow and drawn out love making they were used to. There was no teasing or foreplay. This was fucking. This was a goodbye fuck and they were both nearing the edge when Abby gripped Marcus’ tight ass, urging in to go faster and deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so close, Abby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go,” he grunted in her ear right before she clenched around him and came screaming his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby clung to him as he continued to fuck her, thrusting in a few more times before exploded inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held one another, their foreheads joined, as their breathing gradually returned to normal. Lovingly, Marcus cupped her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. “Abby..” he whispered, still buried inside her. “Come with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby’s eyes snapped to his, shocked at the words that had just left his mouth. “Marcus,” she groaned, gently pushing him back and picking up her scrubs and underwear from the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious.” Marcus bent down, pulling up his pants and boxer briefs from around his ankles. “Come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby would be lying if she said it wasn’t tempting. “I can’t, Marcus. This is my home. My life is here. My mother is here, not to mention, I can’t uproot Clarke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus hung his head, nodding sadly. It was stupid to even ask, he knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby could see that Marcus was disappointed. She finished dressing herself and then closed the distance between them. “I want to, Marcus. I really do,” she confessed, taking hold of his hands. “I just can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Marcus pulled Abby to him as they wrapped their arms around each other for what they knew would be the last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should get going,” Abby said as she pulled away, her eyes glistening. “You have quite the drive tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I call you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby sighed as she flung her purse over her shoulder. “I think it’s best if we make a clean break, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus pursed his lips, nodding in agreement. “You’re probably right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing herself up on her tiptoes, Abby placed a kiss on Marcus’ cheek, her lips lingering a little longer than necessary. “Goodbye Marcus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with those words, Abby turned and walked out of his office before she changed her mind. Marcus stared at the open door suddenly feeling like he was making a terrible mistake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Early the next morning, Marcus was leaning against the railing of his deck, looking out at the waters of Lake Erie for the last time. He hadn’t slept well the night before, tossing and turning and beginning to second guess his decision to take the CEO position at Tampa General. It didn’t help that every time he closed his eyes he saw Abby’s face. Was he making a huge mistake? Was he crazy to walk away from a woman like Abby? Probably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Marcus pushed himself off the railing, locked up his now empty townhouse, and headed west down the I-90. What he shared with Abby during their short time together was amazing, like nothing he had ever experienced. And while he wished they would have had more time to see what, if anything, would have developed between them, it wasn’t meant to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His life was in Florida now and hers was in Western New York. He needed to focus all of his attention on his new position at Tampa General and she needed to concentrate on her career and raising her daughter. It hurt but he needed to put Abby Griffin behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5 Years Later…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby sat on her back patio, sipping a tall glass of lemonade and flipping through People Magazine. Her house was unusually quiet for a change and she was cherishing the solitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone pinged on the table and she reached out to see a new text message from her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>:  We ran into some friends at the beach. We’re going to stay for a while. I should be home around 7 or 8. Love you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby sighed, a little disappointed that Clarke wouldn’t be home for dinner. Since the college freshman decided to attend NC State to be closer to Jake and her little sister, Emma, Abby had really been looking forward to having Clarke home for the summer. Unfortunately, the 19 year old seemed to be more interested in hanging out with her friends and sleeping in than spending quality time with her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a car horn interrupted Abby’s pity party as a smile spread across her face. She rose from her seat and headed into the house just in time to see a dark-haired blur race through the front door. “Mommy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi sweetheart,” Abby greeted, happily opening her arms and picking up her 4 year old son, Jack. The little boy wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. “Did you have fun with your Aunt Callie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we saw dinosaurs! The T-Rex, the Carnatoraus, and the Triceratops!” The little boy rattled off the names of his favorites as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. Having a boy was a completely different experience than having a girl and Abby now knew more about dinosaurs than she ever thought possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did? That’s so cool!” Abby looked up to see Callie placing Jack’s backpack and a stuffed dinosaur inside the entryway cubby. Her closest friend had taken Jack, and her visiting niece and nephew, to the Buffalo Zoo to see the new limited time dinosaur exhibit while Abby was working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are Tommy and Sophie?” Abby asked when she didn’t see the other two children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the car,” Callied yawned. “They’re passed out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby set Jack back on his feet and watched as he scurried off to the living room. “Thank you for taking him today. I really appreciate it, Cal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me. I love spending time with that little dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was he good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course but, just so you know, he had entirely too much sugar so he may not sleep for a week. Gotta run!” Callie teased, making her way to the door. “Love you! Bye!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks a lot!” Abby laughed as she watched Callie close the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head with a smile on her face, Abby walked into the living room to see what Jack was up to. She leaned on the door frame, her arms crossed in front of her, as she watched the little boy play with several of his Jurassic World dinosaurs. He was smack dab in the middle of his dinosaur phase and Abby was sure he owned every dinosaur action figure they made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jack noticed his mother was watching him, he smiled excitedly, holding up his favorite dinosaur. “Spinosaurus!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was moments like this where Abby was reminded just how much her son looked like his father. The perfect smile that could light up a room, the warm chocolate eyes, and the thick dark hair. It was both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes it brought Abby comfort to have a miniature Marcus Kane walking around, roaring like a dinosaur. She still missed him, even 5 years later, and it felt like she still had a small piece of him with her. Other times, it was a constant reminder of what could have been, of the man that got away. It broke her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, Jack was her world, especially now that Clarke was away at school for most of the year. Being a single parent was never part of the plan, but it meant that she and her son were incredibly close. He adored his Mom and the feeling was 100% mutual. It wasn’t until recently when Jack started to realize that something, or someone, was missing. Now in preschool, he often saw his classmates with their parents, almost all with a mother and a father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy, how come I don’t have a Daddy like everyone else?” he had asked one day when Abby picked him up from school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of ice cream and a lot of tears later, Abby had explained to her son that he did have a Daddy, but that he lived very far away and wasn’t able to be with him. Trying to explain the situation to a 4 year old was difficult, but she tried to put it as simply as possible so Jack would understand. That seemed to satisfy him, at least for now, but she knew that he would ask more questions and want more details as the years went by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most difficult decision of Abby’s life was choosing not to tell Marcus that she was pregnant with his child, but it’s what she thought was best for all three of them at the time. Had she known before he moved away, she would have told him, without question. But, unfortunately Abby didn’t find out until almost a month later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, she could have easily called him and told him he was going to be a father, but how would he have reacted? They never discussed children during their short time together and Abby had no idea if he had any desire to be a parent. And then what? Would he have left a dream job that he just started, packed up his life once again, and moved back to Western New York? The hospital had already hired his replacement by that point. What would he have done? Or would Abby have been expected to leave the only home she’d ever known and move to Florida, leaving her mother and uprooting her daughter? It was a no win situation for everyone involved so, despite subtle nudges from family and friends, she decided not to contact Marcus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite experiencing occasional waves of guilt for keeping Marcus and Jack apart, for the most part, Abby had been at peace with her decision. But now Jack was beginning to ask questions and she was starting to wonder if she had made a terrible mistake. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marcus loved living in Tampa. After growing up in the cornfields of Nebraska and living primarily in cold weather climates, he was finally in a place that allowed him to be on the water 365 days a year. When he wasn’t at work, he was able to throw on a pair of shorts and flip flops and spend as much time as he wanted on his boat or kayaking and paddleboarding in the bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him longer than he would have liked, but at 43, Marcus was happy with his life. He lived in a desirable waterfront condo, had just purchased a brand new boat, and he actually enjoyed his job at Tampa General. While he never remarried after the death of his wife and never had any children of his own, he had made peace with it and he was content with life as a single man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to connect with a small group of new friends, some married and some not, and he often spent time with them boating or attending various sporting events. Of course Marcus had dated some, but nothing ever progressed beyond a few dates or casual sex. He told himself it was because he wasn’t interested in anything long term and he hadn’t met the right person, but he knew that was bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Marcus did want something long term and he did meet the right person. The only problem was she lived 1200 miles away in Buffalo. Marcus would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Abby over the last 5 years because he had, often. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d picked up the phone to call or text her when he first moved to Florida, never hitting send. He often wondered if she was happy. Was she still at Buff General? Was she seeing anyone? But mostly he wondered what might have been. What if he never applied for his current position? What if she had joined him in Florida? The what ifs could be overwhelming at times, which is why Marcus tried to focus on the present and on his future, rather than dwelling on the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus turned around in his desk chair to see his secretary, Peggy, peaking around the office door. “Yes Peggy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to bother you, but there’s a man here to see you. He doesn’t have an appointment, but he’s very insistent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this man have a name?” Marcus couldn’t imagine who it could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Russell Lightborne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Russell?” Marcus asked, surprised. Russell had been one of his friends when he was living in Western New York, but they hadn’t spoken in years, let alone seen one another. “Umm, show him in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus came around his desk just as Russell entered his office. “What’s up Kane!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Russell, what are you doing here?” Marcus asked with a friendly smile, shaking the man’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to show up unannounced, but I’m attending a conference across the water and I thought I would look up my old buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too man. Look, I know you’re at work and you’re busy, so how about we meet for a drink later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that. Where are you staying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right at the Marriott.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Marriott was also directly across from Tampa General and Kane’s condo. “Perfect. How about I pick you up on the boat at 6?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta brag about your boat, huh?” Russell teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Marcus smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are living the dream man,” Russell said as he and Marcus sat on his boat, sipping their beers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing pretty well yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, but I’m buried in 3 feet of snow while you're down here paddleboarding in the middle of winter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Marcus laughed. “You seeing anyone or are you still playing the field?” Russell was a good guy, but he had a reputation for being quite the ladies man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been seeing someone for about 5 years now, but it’s very casual, nothing too serious, which is how I like it.” Russell took a sip of his beer. “Actually, you’ve met her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have?” Marcus couldn’t imagine who Russell was referring to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, remember that time we went to Lucia’s a few weeks before you moved? You were drooling over Abby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he did! “Umm, yeah, vaguely,” he shrugged. Although Marcus had been good friends with Russell and Sinclair, he never told either of them about his weekend with Abby. As far as they knew, he and Abby only shared a few drinks that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russell rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Marcus asked, wondering why the hell Russell was on his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pulling up my Facebook. I have a picture of Diana, to help jog your memory. I may even have one with Abby in it,” he winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus tried to remain visibly unaffected but he felt his heart rate pick up at the possibility of seeing a current picture of Abby. He sipped his beer as he watched Russell scroll through his Facebook photos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go,” Russell said triumphantly. “This was taken a few months ago. Diana’s the blonde and you obviously already know Abby.” Russell grinned at his friend and offered him the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus took the phone from Russell’s outstretched hand and looked at the screen. It showed a smiling Abby and Diana, sitting side by side, at what looked to be a backyard party of some sort. A young child stood between them with his arms around their necks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus swallowed hard and his heart skipped a beat as he stared at the picture. Abby looked absolutely beautiful, even more beautiful than he remembered. She hadn’t aged a day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Marcus,” Russell interrupted his thoughts, waving a hand in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he apologized as he handed the phone back to Russell. “Yes, I remember Diana now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russell smiled down at his phone as he closed out the app. “I knew you would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus didn’t want to make Russell suspicious, but he also didn’t want to miss his chance to find out about Abby and her life now. “So, is Abby still at Buffalo General?” he asked casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, as far as I know. Like I said, Diana and I have a very casual arrangement, so I don’t see Abby very often.” Russell gave Marcus a look, studying him closely. “Why? You still got a thing for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus scoffed and looked down at the bottle of beer in his hand. “Don’t be ridiculous. We used to work together. I was just curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Russell wasn’t convinced, but he decided to let it go. “Actually, I think that the first time I saw her in almost a year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the occasion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was her kid’s birthday party. Dinosaur themed!” Russell laughed, shaking his head at the memory of the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus, who had been about to take a sip of his beer, froze with the bottle inches from his lips. “Her kid? Isn’t her daughter around 18 or 19 now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russell looked at him like he was crazy. “I’m not talking about Clarke, Marcus. It was her son’s birthday. He was the little guy in the picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her son? When he looked at the Facebook photo, Marcus’ eyes had been so focused on Abby that he barely glanced at the child. He noticed it was a boy and he was young, but that was about it. “Abby has a son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russell nodded. “Jack. It was his 4th birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus felt sick to his stomach, but he needed to stay calm. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions until he had all the facts. “Wow, that’s great. Who did she end up marrying?” he asked, fishing for more information on Abby and her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t. According to Diana, no one knows who Jack’s father is. Poor kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russell was completely oblivious to Marcus’ sharp intake of breath and the way the blood drained from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it couldn’t be. Abby would have told him. Wouldn’t she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Marcus dropped Russell off outside his hotel, he docked the boat and headed up to his condo for the night. He felt guilty for cutting their evening short, claiming that he wasn’t feeling well, but Marcus felt like he had just been sucker punched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, sitting on the couch with his laptop resting on his outstretched legs, he frantically searched for any trace of Abby on social media, checking Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and even something called SnapChat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” he said aloud to no one when he found Abby’s Facebook page. Unfortunately, his excitement was short lived when he discovered her Facebook profile was set to private. “Dammit.” Continuing to search, Marcus found no trace of Abby on any of the other social media platforms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he contemplated creating a Facebook profile for himself and friend requesting Abby. However, he doubted she would accept his request, especially if she had something to hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second,” Marcus said, sitting up a little straighter and entering Clarke Griffin into Google. He may not be able to view Abby’s social media, but what about her daughter? He was pleased to see that the teen had an account on virtually all platforms and none of them were restricted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Marcus clicked on Clarke’s Instagram, he suddenly questioned the appropriateness of a 43 year old man looking at a teenage girl’s photos. Was it wrong? No. While he felt somewhat guilty, he needed to find out what he could about Abby and her son and if that meant looking through Clarke’s Instagram, so be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrolling through Clarke’s account, Marcus saw a lot of what you would expect from a 19 year old girl’s page. There were numerous pictures of friends, food, and what looked to be her favorite celebrities and music acts, none of which Marcus knew. Just as he was about to give up hope of finding anything, “Bingo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus clicked on a post that included several photos and read, “Happy 4th birthday to my favorite little brother! Love you, Jack!” The photos were of Clarke and her brother from his birth to the present. As he scrolled through, any doubts that Marcus may have had about the little boy’s paternity quickly went out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting his laptop on the cushion, Marcus went over to the bookshelf and pulled a photo album from one of the shelves. When he returned to the sofa, he flipped through the album, stopping on a page that included various photos of himself as a baby and small child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked between the album and the laptop, the truth was right in front of him. Jack was the spitting image of himself, the same smile, the same eyes, the same hair. The only difference Marcus managed to find was Jack had Abby’s nose, but that was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a shaky breath, Marcus’ eyes filled with tears as the full weight of what he had just discovered hit him. He was a father. He had a son. And he had missed every moment of his child’s life…..</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Any plans this weekend, Jackson?” Abby asked as they collected their belongings from their lockers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nate and I are going up to the Adirondacks,” the young man smiled. “We rented a cabin in Old Forge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Old Forge. My ex-husband and I used to take Clarke every summer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I’m excited to go back. What about you? Any big plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Abby shrugged as she followed Jackson out into the hallway and toward the elevator. “I’d love a day at home with Clarke and Jack, but she’s always off with her friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s 19, Abby,” Jackson chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby rolled her eyes. “Yeah, don’t remind me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode the elevator together until the door opened on level 3. “I’ll see you Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Jackson. Have fun in Old Forge.” After the doors closed again, Abby leaned her head back against the elevator wall and let out a tired sigh. It had been a long week and she couldn’t wait to get home and open a bottle of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened again, this time on level 5, and Abby made her way to her reserved parking spot. She pressed the unlock button on her key fob and reached for the driver’s side door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby let out a yelp of surprise, clutching her chest and pinching her eyes shut, before it computed who that voice belonged to. Turning around slowly, she was met with the chocolate brown gaze of Marcus Kane. “Marcus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood about 10 feet away with his hands in the pockets of his jeans and his mouth set in a hard line. “It’s been a long time,” he said coolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby was about to give him a hug, but she thought better of it when she noticed the look on his face. He didn’t smile, reminding her too much of Kane, as opposed to Marcus. “Wh...What are you doing here?” she stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw as he slowly closed the distance between them, stopping directly in front her. He was so close she could smell his cologne. “I would just like to know why you never bothered to tell me that I have a son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him in shock, her eyes wide, clearly not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. How did he know about Jack? “I, uh….Marcus….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you do it, Abby?” he cut her off, his eyes blazing with anger. “How could you purposely keep me from my child? Please, help me understand!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find out?” she asked, confused. Her mother was the only person that knew who Jack’s biological father was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s irrelevant!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looked away with tears in her eyes, biting her lower lip. Marcus was angry and hurt and her heart broke for him. “I’m so sorry,” she finally said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry!?” he asked incredulously. “You’re sorry I found out? Or you’re sorry that I have missed every single moment of that boy’s life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” she said barely above a whisper. “I should have. I wanted to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit!” he roared. “It’s 2020 Abby. If you really wanted me to know, you could have contacted me. A call! An email! A text! Anything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make, but I thought I was doing what was best for all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus ran his hands through his hair in frustration and took a deep breath to try and keep himself calm. Placing his hands on his hips, he hung his, shaking it in disbelief. “Cutting me out of our son’s life is what was best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both yelling now and the last thing Abby wanted was an audience of co-workers enjoying the show. “Can we please go somewhere more private and talk about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus glared at her. “Where?” he finally asked through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no ideal place to have this conversation. She preferred somewhere close, but she wanted privacy, so there was really only one option. “Can you follow me to my house? Clarke is at work and Jack is at school. We’ll be able to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus nodded. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need the address?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in the same house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember,” he said quietly before turning on his heel and heading towards a Nissan Pathfinder that was parked nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Abby pulled out of the parking garage, with Marcus following close behind, hot tears streamed down her cheeks, clouding her vision. She had made a mistake, she knew that now, without a doubt. Marcus was so angry. He hated her and she couldn’t really blame him. After seeing the look of betrayal in his eyes, Abby was beginning to hate herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus wasn’t able to keep up with Abby thanks to the seasonal road construction and the excessive number of red lights between Buff General and her southtowns home. Luckily, he remembered exactly where she lived and he arrived a few minutes after she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled into the driveway, Abby was leaning against the frame of the open front door, no longer wearing her hospital scrubs. Despite his anger, he couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was in a simple pair of jean shorts and a v-neck tshirt. “Focus Marcus,” he said aloud to himself. “Focus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby watched as he got out of his car and approached the house, struck by how handsome he was. It was 5 years later, but somehow he looked better than ever. She couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips at the sight of him in a pair of blue jeans and an olive green henley tshirt. She stepped aside, “Come in.” Closing the door behind him, she headed down the hall and into the open kitchen/living room combination. “Can I get you something to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus’ eyes immediately went to the large kitchen island with the granite countertop, as visions of the first time he had been in her home replayed in his mind. Now was not the time to be thinking of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “No, thank you.” Marcus glared at her, his jaw clenched. “Ok,” he started, his arms out wide. “We’re somewhere more private. Now explain to me why it was best to keep me from my son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby leaned back against the counter, her arms crossed in front of her as she considered her words. “It was never about keeping you away from him, Marcus. I swear it wasn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why?” he asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby shook her head and looked up toward the ceiling. “By the time I found out I was pregnant, you were gone. You had a new job, a new home, a new life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think I would have chosen a job and a condo over our son?” He looked at her like she was insane and, to hear him say it, it did sound ridiculous. “You really think so little of me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not. Marcus, we never talked about kids. We weren’t even in a relationship! I had absolutely no idea how you would feel and the last thing I wanted was for you to come back out of some sense of obligation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you to come with me, Abby. That should have told you that I wanted something more.” Marcus turned from her, running his hands over his face and through his hair, as he walked over to the slider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking out onto the backyard with unfocused eyes, he shook his head sadly. “I get it,” he finally said. “We didn’t know each other well enough for you to know what I would want. I’ll give you that.” He turned his head just enough to look at her, “But you had no right to make that decision for me. I had a right to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looked down at the floor in front of her and let out a shaky breath. “I made a mistake. I see that now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus let out a bitter laugh. “Yeah, well that doesn’t get back the four plus years I’ve missed, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus turned away from the slider and closed the distance between himself and Abby, the island now the only thing between them. “Where does he think I am, Abby? What have you told him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until recently, I didn’t tell him anything, and he never asked. But now that he’s in preschool, he’s starting to wonder…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where his Dad is?” Marcus finished, the resentment dripping from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see my son, Abby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby understood, truly she did, but she had to think of Jack first in this situation. “I know, but I think we should take things slow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus furrowed his brow, “Slow? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sighed, rubbing her temples. “I’m his mother…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m his father!” he yelled, cutting her right off. “I’ve missed 4 years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said calmly. “But you and I need to work things out first. We need a plan. For starters, what do you want out of this Marcus?” She noticed the way his eyes narrowed at her, but she continued on. “How big or how little of a role do you want to play in his life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus knew he was going to be a father to Jack, the kind the little boy deserved, but he didn’t know exactly how that would look. Not yet. “I just found out he existed less than a week ago, Abby. I haven’t had a chance to work out all the details yet. But I’m not going anywhere, I can promise you that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mama bear was coming out in Abby. She had never had to share Jack with anyone before and the prospect of having to ship him back and forth between New York and Florida was terrifying for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she didn’t say anything, Marcus leveled an icy glare. “I don’t want this to get ugly, Abby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means I will call an attorney if I have to. I’ve been cut out of my son’s life long enough.” Reaching for his wallet, Marcus pulled out a small white card and tossed it onto the island. “Here’s my new cell number. I’m staying at the Hyatt. Call me when it’s a good time to come over and see Jack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Marcus turned and headed for the front door, leaving Abby to stare after him in shock. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke’s voice pulled Abby from her thoughts as she sat at the breakfast table with her children Saturday morning. “What did you say, sweetheart?” she asked, having absolutely no clue what her daughter had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke studied her mother. “Are you ok? You seem off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just didn’t sleep well last night. I guess I have a lot on my mind,” Abby admitted, glancing at Jack as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. It was the truth. After her conversation with Marcus the previous day, Abby barely slept. Her mind was racing and she tossed and turned until finally giving up around 5 o’clock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby shook her head guiltily. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I was just saying that Brigette and Sandy asked if I wanted to go kayaking with them today. So, can I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, Abby would be hurt that Clarke wanted to ditch her and Jack at the last minute, but she needed to focus on the Marcus situation. Having Clarke out of the house for the day might not be such a bad thing. “I don’t see why not. It sounds like a fun day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I know you said you wanted to spend some time together this weekend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still have tomorrow. Go, have fun with your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Mom! You’re the best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby watched as Clarke took her plate to the sink and then dashed down to her bedroom to get ready for a day of kayaking. “Looks like it’s just you and me kid,” she smiled, ruffling Jack’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, Abby found herself sitting on the backyard patio with Diana and Callie as the trio watched Jack play with his Paw Patrol water table. It wasn’t their usual Tuesday girls night, but when Abby called each of them that morning saying she needed to see her best friends, the women had come running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Abs, spill it. What’s going on?” Callie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby let out a sigh, “Somehow, Jack’s father found out about him. He showed up at the hospital yesterday and he’s not exactly pleased that I kept his son from him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby nodded and swallowed hard. “It’s Kane. Kane is Jack’s father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of their mouths fell open and their eyes went wide at the bombshell that Kane was Jack’s biological father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kane?” Callie asked, confused. “As in CEO Kane? The man you hated for years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell did that happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember that night we went to Lucia’s and we had drinks with him and his two friends? Diana, that was the night you met Russell.” When both women nodded, she continued, “Well, we went home together that night and we ended up spending the weekend together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what?!” Diana exclaimed in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you never told us?!” Callie added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby dropped her head into her hands. “I know,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why didn’t you tell him? Was he really that bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby shook her head adamently. “No, in fact, he was wonderful,” she smiled remembering their time together. “I was even beginning to think that we could have something amazing together. But then he was offered the job in Tampa and I didn’t find out I was even pregnant until after he’d left. I didn’t want him to come back out of some archaic sense of obligation and the last thing I wanted was to trap him. I just thought it was best for us both to move on with our lives.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Abby,” Diana said, putting her hand on top of Abby’s. “I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you didn’t tell him, how did Kane find out?” Callie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Abby shrugged. “The only person that knew he was the father was my Mom. It doesn’t make any sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Diana paled. “Oh my God.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know how he found out,” she said, looking apologetically at Abby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Russell was in Tampa last week for a conference. When he got home, he told me that he and Marcus had drinks together one night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but Russell doesn’t know that Marcus is Jack’s father,” Abby said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Russell said that Kane was asking about you, Abby. So, he pulled up a picture from Jack’s birthday party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he connected the dots?” Callie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Diana nodded. “I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana, it’s not your fault. It’s not even Russell’s fault. To be honest, I think a part of me is relieved that he finally knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the truth. A part of Abby was relieved that Marcus finally knew the truth about her...</span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> son. It was something that always hung over her, was always in the back of her mind. But now the truth was out in the open and it was like a weight had been lifted.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s angry?” Diana asked, pulling Abby from her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby nodded, looking over at Jack as he splashed in the water table. “He wants to see him and he threatened legal action if I refuse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callie furrowed her brow. “Well, is there any reason you wouldn’t want him to see Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I think they would adore one another.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Than what’s the problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He lives in Florida and I have no idea what his plan is. I know once they meet, Jack will be attached. What am I supposed to tell him when his Daddy leaves to go back home? He’ll be heartbroken and he’s still too young to really understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie, I know it’s won’t be easy, but doesn’t the good outweigh the bad. Isn’t it worth it for Jack to have his Dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, to be fair, you don’t really know if Kane will go back to Florida. He may move back just to be closer to Jack,” Callie added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Abby said quietly. “Maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, Marcus couldn’t sit in his hotel room a moment longer waiting for a call from Abby. A call that may never come. Needing some fresh air, he slipped on his boat shoes, grabbed his room key, and headed outside for a walk around downtown. The revitalization of the city was in full swing and so much had changed in the 5 years he’d been gone. The waterfront was now the heart of downtown, housing Canalside and the new Harbor Center sports complex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of his mouth turned up as he leaned against the metal railing overlooking Canalside. It was bustling with residents and tourists enjoying the picture perfect summer afternoon. While some were simply relaxing in grass or on the benches, many were taking advantage of the outdoor fitness classes, the kayak and water bike rentals, or the sailing cruises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he turned and headed down the pier, he noticed a brand new playground bustling with children. He couldn’t help but imagine bringing Jack one day. What 4 year old doesn’t love a playground? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus sighed as he continued on his walk. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he mumbled under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he was still angry at Abby, and rightfully so, for keeping Jack from him, he didn’t want to fight with her. All he wanted was to be included in his son’s life and build a relationship with him. He prayed he would never be forced to involve an attorney. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, his cell phone started to ring in the pocket of his shorts. Pulling it out, his heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was Abby. “Hello?” he said, trying to sound calmer than he actually felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Abby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief silence before Abby said, “I’ve been thinking about our conversation yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want you around Jack or that I don’t trust you, Marcus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know that you’re in this for the long haul. He’s a 4 year old little boy that is going to get attached very fast and if you break his heart…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby, I would never do that,” he interrupted. “I swear to you. If you want me to move back, I will. I’ll do whatever you want just, please, let me be a part of our son’s life.” Marus knew he was begging, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was getting to see his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” she said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you come by this evening for dinner? Say 6 o’clock? Clarke is out with friends, so it’ll just be the three of us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Marcus headed back to his hotel room to shower and get ready, his heart racing from a mixture of excitement and nervousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Abby got off the phone with Marcus, she headed into the living room to find Jack sitting on the carpet while Cars 3 played on the television screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo,” she smiled, taking a seat on the sectional behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby picked up the remote control from the cushion and hit pause. “Jack, come sit by me. I need to talk to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” he replied, jumping up and scurrying over to Abby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby took a deep breath, unsure of how exactly to start this conversation. This would be difficult to explain to an older child or a teen, let alone a 4 year old. She just hoped he would understand. “We have a very special guest coming over for dinner tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who? Aunt Callie? Aunt Diana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sweetheart.” Here we go. “Actually, your Dad is going to come over to meet you tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little boy looked at her, confusion etched across his face. “My Dad? But you said he lived really really really far away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does,” Abby nodded. “But he wanted to see you so he’s coming for a visit.” Abby bit her lower lip and watched as Jack processed her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she smiled. “He’s very nice. His name is Marcus”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he’s really my Daddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby didn’t miss the look of hope in her son’s big brown eyes. “Yes baby, he’s really your Daddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I show him my dinosaurs?!” Jack asked, now full of excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure he’ll love that,” she laughed. Rising from her seat on the sectional, Abby held out her hand, “Now come on. We need to get you in the bath and dressed before your Dad gets here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bath?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bath. Let’s go.” As she watched Jack dart down the hallway towards the bathroom, Abby smiled to herself. That had gone just about as well as it could have with someone so young. Jack was excited to meet Marcus and she had no doubt the two of them would hit it off immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she just had to shake the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of spending the evening with Marcus. This is about Jack and Marcus, not you and Marcus she silently told herself. Unfortunately, that did little to calm her nerves. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marcus could feel his heart thumping inside his chest as he made a right onto Bramblewood Drive and he was pretty sure he had never been more excited, or more nervous, in his entire life. After pulling into Abby’s driveway, he leaned back against the headrest, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a wave of doubt washed over him. What if Jack didn’t like him? What if he wasn’t a good Dad? Admittedly, Marcus had very little experience with children. He’d grown up as an only child and rarely had the opportunity to interact with kids. The closest he had probably come were Sinclair’s kids or the children of his friends back in Tampa, and even those interactions had been nothing substantial. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to come in or are you going to sit in your car all night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus jumped, startled by Abby’s voice. He turned to see her standing a few feet from his car, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. “Of course I’m coming in,” he replied, reaching over to the passenger seat and grabbing a rectangular box wrapped in dinosaur wrapping paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Abby asked when he emerged from his car with the gift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just something for Jack. I hope that’s ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. But how did you know he likes dinosaurs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Marcus hesitated, looking down at the box in his hands. “Russell mentioned he had a dinosaur birthday party, so I figured it was a safe bet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll love it.” She offered him a small smile before gesturing for him to follow her toward the house. “Don’t worry if he’s a little shy at first. He’ll warm up after a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby stopped on the top step and turned to him. “Are you ready for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Marcus replied confidently. “I’m just a little...nervous. That’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well kids can smell fear,” she smirked, clearly amused by how terrified Marcus looked. “Look, just be yourself, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby led them into the living room. “Jack’s playing in his room. I’ll go get him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she headed down the hallway, Marcus nervously ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Not knowing what to do, he paced in front of the fireplace, noticing several photos on the mantle. One tri-fold, clearly taken by a professional photographer, caught his eye. The center photo showed Abby and the kids sitting on the beach with their backs to the water. The one on the left was of Clarke sitting on a piece of driftwood. And the one on the right was of Jack, splashing along the shoreline with a huge grin. Marcus couldn’t help but smile at the image. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing footsteps, Marcus turned from the mantle, running a hand through his hair one more time just as Abby and a dark haired little boy rounded the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus’ breath caught the instant he laid eyes on Jack. He thought he was prepared but seeing his son in person for the first time was overwhelming and he actually needed to remind himself to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Abby said, Jack was shy, hiding halfway behind his mother’s leg and only stealing quick glances at the strange man in his home. When she was unable to coax him out, Abby moved to the sectional, taking a seat on the far end while Jack stood beside her. No longer able to hide, Abby put her arms around the boy and pulled him securely against her. “Marcus, this is Jack,” she said, smiling up at him. “Jack, this is Marcus, your Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus sat down, making sure to leave a comforting distance between them. He could feel the wetness in the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t care. “Hi Jack. It’s nice to finally meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, can you say hello to Marcus?” Abby encouraged him when he didn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” the little boy said shyly, barely looking at him and then burying his face in his mother’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus’ eyes met Abby’s and she inclined her head towards his gift. Nodding in understanding, he picked up the box. “So Jack, I hear you like dinosaurs. Is that true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That piqued the 4 year old’s curiosity and he cautiously picked his head up, nodding to Marcus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus smiled. “Well then, I think you better see what’s inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack hesitated, still unsure of Marcus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, sweetie,” Abby encouraged.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the little boy moved down the sectional until he was close enough to reach out and accept the box from his father’s hands. “Thank you,” he mumbled, before turning and scooting back on the cushion in between Marcus and Abby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” Abby said when the boy didn’t immediately tear open the wrapping paper like he usually did. “Open it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack slowly started to rip open the corner of the box as Marcus and Abby shared a warm smile between them. “Woah! Legos!” the boy exclaimed when he removed the paper enough to reveal the Blue Velociraptor Lego set from Jurassic World. “Mom, it’s Blue!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that,” Abby smiled. “He loves Blue,” she then said to Marcus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank God, Marcus thought to himself. He was happy, and relieved, to see the boy’s face light up when he opened the present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you help me build it?” Jack asked, looking up at Marcus with the same chocolate brown eyes that matched his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question caught Marcus somewhat off guard, especially with Jack being so shy just a few moments ago. “Of course,” he smiled. “I’d like nothing more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you the shyness wouldn’t last long.” Abby saw her opportunity to give Marcus and Jack some alone time to get to know one another. “You know what, why don’t you take Marcus out to the patio and the two of you can sit at the table and put your Legos together?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Mom.” Jack suddenly looked panicked at the idea of Abby leaving his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to start dinner,” Abby said. “But I’ll be right in the kitchen the whole time. Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked between Marcus and Abby, still not convinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or would you feel more comfortable putting the Legos together right here in the living room?” Marcus asked. “That way you can see your Mom the whole time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack considered it for a moment before nodding. “Ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Ok,” he smiled. “Let’s open this up, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Blue the Velocirator was built and the trio enjoyed Abby’s grilled pineapple chicken, Jack played in his sandbox while Marcus and Abby looked on from the patio table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s amazing,” Marcus said, smiling as he watched the little boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is, but I think we might be a little biased.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat quietly, enjoying their wine. Abby sat back in her chair, relieved at how well the evening had gone, not just for Jack and Marcus, but also for her and Marcus. He had been so angry with her the night before, but that was understandable, he had every right to be. Tonight, she could tell that he wanted to put the past behind them and move forward if for no other reason than for Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was still so much they needed to discuss, but she hoped they would be able to work something out that worked for all three of them, especially for their son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus had only been at her house for a little over 3 hours, but it was clear that Jack was already attached. She could see it as she watched them put his Lego set together and then how Jack had insisted on sitting next to Marcus at dinner. Abby was also pleasantly surprised at how good Marcus was with him. He was a natural, so patient and loving, like he had always been a part of their little boy’s life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should probably get going,” Marcus said, finishing off the last of his wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. Jack, can you come over here and say goodbye to Marcus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both rose from their seats as Jack ran over. “Do you have to go?” he asked sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus crouched down so he was eye to eye with his son. “I do, but I promise we will see each other again very soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus looked up at Abby, his eyes almost pleading for help. He didn’t want to overstep and make Jack a promise that he couldn’t keep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re free tomorrow, you’re welcome to spend time with Jack,” she said to Marcus. “You can either come here or you can take him somewhere. It’s up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Jack yelled, jumping up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus and Abby both laughed at the boy’s enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll pick you tomorrow. Sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiled, shaking his head in agreement, before wrapping his arms around his father’s neck and giving him a hug for the very first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Marcus didn’t react, somewhat in shock by the gesture. However, he recovered quickly and held him tight, grateful to finally hold his son in his arms. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said before pulling away and trying not to show much the hug had affected him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After saying goodnight to Jack, Abby walked Marcus out. “Thank you for tonight,” he said when they headed down the driveway. “I had a great time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. You were wonderful with him. I think it’s safe to say he’s attached.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The feeling is mutual, I can assure you,” he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you need to go back to Tampa?” Maybe now wasn’t the best time to bring it up, but Abby couldn’t help herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, I fly out Monday morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a lot that we need to discuss, to work out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and nodded. “I know. Maybe we can sit down and talk after I drop him off tomorrow night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence settled over them as they stood in the driveway, both staring at one another and neither making any attempt to leave. There was much they needed to talk about, and not just concerning Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Abby cleared her throat and looked away. God, she could get lost in those eyes. Ugh. “Well, I should get back inside. Drive safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I should get going. Night Abby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Marcus turned and got behind the wheel of his rental car as Abby headed back towards the house. She stopped on the front steps to wave as he pulled away and headed back to his hotel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, both Marcus and Abby lay awake in their respective beds, tossing and turning and growing more frustrated by the minute. There were so many decisions to make and so much to talk about that neither could think of anything else, let alone turn their minds off enough to give into sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, Marcus threw the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Resting his elbows on his legs, he ran his hands over his face and hung in his head. Reaching out, he plucked his phone from the top of the nightstand and opened his camera roll. He selected a picture he had taken earlier that night of Jack, smiling and proudly holding up the Lego they’d put together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He already knew that he loved Jack more than anything or anyone in his entire life. He’d known it since the moment he laid eyes on him. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was now having to figure out what the hell he was going to do. How could he possibly go back home to Tampa? The thought of leaving Jack and not seeing him for God knows how long was unthinkable. But how could he not go back? His life was in Tampa now, his job, his home, his boat. Frustrated, he rose to his feet and headed over to the large window, looking down on the city below. And what about Abby? There was still so much left unsaid between them and now, after 5 years apart, they would be sharing a child. What did all of this mean for them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen miles away, Abby was wrestling with similar thoughts as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling. Thinking back on Marcus’ visit, she was thrilled at how well he and Jack had gotten along and she had no doubt they would continue to grow closer and closer. But realistically, how could that happen with Marcus living over 1200 miles away? She already knew it would break her son’s heart when he went back to Florida. How were they going to make this work for Jack? And what did this mean for them? Would they simply be co-parents now? “What a mess,” Abby sighed, burying her face in her pillow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mommy! Look what we won!” Jack bolted through the front door Sunday evening after spending the entire day with Marcus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby came out of the laundry room, where she’d been folding a load of towels, just in time to see Marcus walk in carrying a huge stuffed ram that was bigger than Jack. “What on earth is that?” she asked wide eyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus set the stuffed animal on one of the kitchen island stools and tried hard not to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t he cool?! I named him Ace!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s very cool. Where did you get Ace?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won him!” Jack said proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Abby’s questioning look, Marcus explained, “We went to Six Flags and apparently I am quite good at the ring toss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive,” she smirked. “So I take it the two of you had a fun day then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was awesome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the next half an hour, Abby listened as Jack recounted every second of his day with Marcus, from their trip to Canalside, to their lunch at 716, to all the rides they went on together at Six Flags. It was obvious by the little boy’s excitement that they’d had a great day together and Abby couldn’t have been happier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was done, Abby and Marcus tucked Jack into bed and then headed back into the main living area to discuss what would come next. “Would you like a beer? Or maybe some coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee would be great. Thank you.” Marcus took a seat at the island, beside the oversized stuffed ram, Ace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So be honest, did you pick that or did Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus laughed, “Jack did, but it was either this, a giant anaconda, or a unicorn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choice,” Abby said, shivering at the thought of a giant snake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby placed a cup of Starbucks coffee and some creamer in front of Marcus before leaning back against the opposite kitchen counter. They each took long sips of their drinks, looking over the rim of their cups at one another. “So…” she trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” he copied, pursing his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby had no idea how to even start this conversation, so she decided to get right to the point. “What time is your flight home tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, I pushed it back to 3:40 so I would have a chance to say goodbye to Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby bowed her head, looking down into her cup. “I know it’s only been a couple of days, but he’s really going to miss you. He’s still so young, I’m not sure he’ll really understand where you’re going or why.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus frowned and nodded sadly. “I know it won’t be easy, which is why I’ve come up with a plan. It’s not perfect, but I think it’s the best option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby couldn’t imagine what Marcus was going to say. “I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took another sip of his coffee before speaking, “My contract at Tampa General isn’t up for another 10 months, so obviously I won’t be able to relocate until then. So, in May I’ll be moving back here to be closer to Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While it was the solution Abby had been hoping for, because it meant little to no disruption to Jack’s life, what were they going to do for 10 months? “Ok, but what do we do in the meantime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus sighed. “I’ll obviously visit whenever I can but, if it’s ok with you, I’d like Jack to come to Tampa for a visit or two,” he said hesitantly, not sure how Abby would react. Jack was only 4 afterall and he’d never been away from his mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want him to see you Marcus, but I’m not sure if I’m comfortable putting him on a plane by himself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, which is why I was hoping you’d come with him the first time he visits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby did a double-take at his suggestion. “You want me to come to Tampa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Marcus shrugged, “I think it would be a good idea for you to see where Jack will be staying when he visits. I want you to be comfortable with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a 3 bedroom condo. Jack will have his own room and you can stay in the other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t as if she didn’t trust him with their son, she did, but she would feel more comfortable seeing exactly where Jack would be staying when he visited his father. But…..“Do you really think that’s a good idea Marcus? For us to stay together?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus chuckled, “What’s wrong? Afraid you won’t be able to keep your hands off me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, wanting to slap that damn lopsided smirk off his face. “You wish. I’m serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re both adults, Abby. I’m sure we will be just fine. Besides, we should spend time together with our son, shouldn’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby nodded, biting her lower lip as she considered his offer. “When?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus gave her a small smile. “How about next month, before he heads back to school? Maybe you could stay for a week or two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks with Marcus? God help her. “That should work,” she nodded. “Clarke will be back at NC State by then anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.” He smiled and then hopped off the stool. “I should get going. I still need to pack. Can I stop by around 10 tomorrow to say goodbye to Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you then. Night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the front door closed behind Marcus, Abby slumped down in the stool that he had just vacated, her head falling into her hands. Two weeks in Florida with Marcus and Jack? Staying in Marcus’ condo? A wave that was a mixture of both fear and excitement washed over her. “Ugh!” What the hell were they thinking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, after he had finished packing, Marcus laid in bed watching the Sunday Night Baseball game on ESPN. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so exhausted, but then again, he had never spent an entire day with a 4 year old before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as tired as he was, he wouldn’t trade a second of the time he spent with Jack over the last few days. While he had been worried that he wouldn’t be good at the whole fatherhood thing, he found that he was good at it, and more importantly, he loved it. His entire world was turned upside down and changed forever and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus sighed and ran his hands over his face as he watched the game with unfocused eyes. The reality of having to get on a plane tomorrow and leave Jack hurt more than he ever thought possible and the thought of not seeing his little boy for almost a month was breaking his heart. The only consolation was Abby’s promise to visit with Jack at the end of August. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Abby</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Marcus didn’t plan on asking Abby to stay with him and Jack but, once she was standing in front of him, the words just tumbled out. He wanted to kick himself for being so overzealous, but then she had agreed, much to his surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He understood her initial hesitancy at the idea of spending two weeks together. He had those same reservations himself but, in the end, he thought it was best for Jack, especially with it being his first time in Tampa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his main focus was Jack and he felt Abby’s presence would make the adjustment easier for the boy, the possibility of him and Abby reconnecting wasn’t exactly unpleasant. They had been hot and heavy during their short time together and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that they would have had something special if he hadn’t left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their connection was still there. He could feel it every time they were in the same room and see it in the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing was certain, Jack and Abby’s visit would be interesting and Marcus was looking forward to it in more ways than one. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once Marcus went back home to Tampa, life pretty much went back to normal for Abby. When she wasn’t working at the hospital, she spent as much time as possible with her children, enjoying the summer weather and everything that had to offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Jack was happy, as expected, he missed Marcus and had trouble understanding why he wasn’t able to see his father. It was a poor substitution, but Marcus FaceTimed with the boy every night at 7 o’clock, allowing him to chat with Jack about his day and even read him a bedtime story. A part of Abby missed that routine with her son, but she was happy that Marcus and Jack now had their special time together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As July turned to August, it was time for Abby to pack up Clarke and send her back for her sophomore year at NC State. She tried to plaster a smile on her face and wish her daughter well as she dropped Clarke off at Buffalo-Niagara International Airport. “I’m gonna miss you sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke rolled her eyes as Abby pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m gonna miss you too, Mom.” Pulling away, the teen smiled at her mother. “Have fun in Florida with Marcus,” she winked. “I can’t wait to hear all about it when you visit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby instantly turned a shade of pink, “Stop. I’m only going because Jack is so young. I don’t want him to be afraid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever you say Mom,” Clarke said, still smiling. “Look, I’m cool with it, if you want to be with him. I mean, he is Jack’s Dad. It kinda makes sense, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke,” Abby sighed. “Marcus and I aren’t even thinking about that. We need to focus on your brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” she shrugged. “I’m just saying that if you ever want to, you have my blessing, not that you need it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” Abby once again wrapped her arms around Clarke and hugged her tightly. “Call me when you land. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” With that, Clarke picked up her carry-on and headed for her flight to North Carolina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby waved and did her best not to cry, her only solace being that she would see Clarke in a few weeks. Originally, Abby planned to fly to Tampa, but after thinking about it, she decided to drive so she and Jack would be able to stop in Raleigh and visit with Clarke on their way home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day before Jack and Abby were scheduled to arrive, Marcus was scurrying around his waterfront condo making final preparations for their arrival. After grocery shopping for three and putting everything away, he turned his focus to cleaning. While he was by nature a clean and tidy person, he felt the need to give his entire home a last minute once over so it was perfect for his guests. It was ridiculous when he thought about it because one, his place was already clean and, two, there was about to be a 4 year old boy running around for the next two weeks. What was the point? The point was, he wanted to make a good first impression, especially where Abby was concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He vacuumed, dusted, cleaned the floors, washed every piece of dirty laundry he could find, and put brand new bedding in the two guest rooms. As he told Abby, he had three bedrooms but one of them was used as an in home office. To accommodate his guests, he had spent the last month rearranging the rooms and purchasing new furniture. His office was now an office/guest room combination, having to hold a bedroom set as well as his desk and bookshelf. Luckily for him, the room was spacious enough to accommodate both. The smallest of the three bedrooms now belonged to Jack, where Marcus had taken great pride in picking out each piece of furniture and decor with his son in mind. He wanted Jack to think of this as his home too, so it was very important to Marcus to give him his own space surrounded by things that he loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next afternoon, Abby pulled her SUV into an empty parking spot in front of Marcus’ Tampa condo. Exhausted, she leaned back in the driver’s seat and ran her hands over her face. It had taken two days to make the drive from Buffalo and Abby was grateful to finally be at their destination. Without another adult to split the driving with, she and Jack decided to spend the previous night in a Charlotte hotel for a much needed break and a good night’s sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After sending a quick text to Marcus to let him know they arrived, Abby got out of her seat with a groan, stretching her stiff back. Taking in her surroundings, she looked up at the beige 8-story building with the red clay tile roof. It was gorgeous, surrounded by palm trees and sitting on the edge of the Garrison Channel. Why the hell did she live in Buffalo, she thought to herself. This was heaven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking around the back of her car, she opened the door to find Jack starting to wake up. He had fallen asleep somewhere near Jacksonville and slept the rest of the way. “We’re here sleepy head,” she said, unbuckling him from his booster seat and placing him on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus!” In a flash and suddenly very much awake, Jack ran towards the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby turned to see the little boy launch himself into his father’s arms on the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus bent down and scooped up his son. “Hey buddy.” He was willing himself not to cry, but he could feel the wetness in the corners of his eyes. He had lived 43 years without Jack, but now one month away from him was too much. “I missed you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” the boy mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus looked up to see Abby walking towards them, a smile on her face. “Hey! How was the trip?” he asked, placing Jack back on his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long,” she replied. “I’m glad we decided to stop halfway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s grab your things and you can rest for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus and Abby retrieved the bags from her car and then headed up to the six floor with Jack in tow. Abby was in awe of her surroundings. The building itself was beautiful, so well maintained and welcoming, but the area was stunning. Clear blue skies, bright sunshine, palm trees, and dolphins playing peek-a-boo in the water. Marcus must feel like he’s on vacation every day, she thought to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are,” Marcus said as he pushed open the door to his unit and deposited the bags in the entryway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby’s mouth gaped as she took in the open concept living space with gray ceramic tile floors and white walls. Being a condo, it wasn’t huge, but it was beautifully laid out and decorated. She could see everything from the entryway, including the kitchen with its gray shaker style cabinets and white quartz countertops. The living room was welcoming and homey with an oversized navy blue sectional and large flatscreen tv mounted on the wall. But what really caught her eye were the large wall of windows at the far end of the living room that overlooked the water. “Wow. Marcus this is gorgeous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He smiled, proud of the home he made for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy, a dolphin!” Jack exclaimed, standing at the windows and pointing to the fish that kept popping out of the water below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see it. We don’t see that at home, do we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus squatted down beside Jack, “Tomorrow we will take the boat out and you’ll really get a close look at them. Sometimes they even come close enough to touch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I have a surprise for you.” Marcus took Jack by the hand and led him down the hall, stopping in front of a door with a surfboard on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me!” the boy said pointing at the surfboard that had his name across it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then this must be your room.” Marcus smiled and turned the doorknob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Jack’s eyes grew wide and his smile reached ear to ear as he walked into his new shark and sea themed bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have gone with dinosaurs, but I know you already have a dinosaur room at home. I figured I’d take a chance on something different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s awesome,” the boy said, running and flopping on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is wonderful, Marcus. Thank you,” Abby said, as they stood side by side watching Jack explore his new room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus gave a shy smile as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts. “I just wanted him to feel at home when he visits.” They continued to stand in a somewhat awkward silence until Marcus cleared his throat. “Umm, would you like to see where you’ll be staying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I get a shark theme as well?” Abby asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m afraid not,” he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, I’m going to show your Mom her room. We’ll be right back.” With that, Marcus turned and headed next door with Abby following close behind. “This is the guest room,” he said, gesturing for her to enter. “I apologize that it’s also my home office.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was larger than Jack’s with a full bedroom set on the left and Marcus’ desk and bookshelf to the right. There wasn’t a lot of extra space, but it functioned well and served its purpose. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s also a jack and jill bathroom through there that connects to Jack’s room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a beautiful home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he smiled. “Why don’t you rest for a bit. I know you had a long drive. I’ll entertain Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” It was true, she was exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. We’ll wake you up when it’s time for dinner. I made a reservation at a great outdoor seafood place not far from here. I hope that’s ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds good to me and I know Jack will love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus smiled and gave her a single nod. “Ok, I’ll see you in a bit.” Turning, he headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was gone, Abby let out a sigh and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. How was she going to get through two whole weeks living with Marcus Kane? It wasn’t possible, not when he was so nice and caring and looked as sexy as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed her thighs together at the thought of him in his chino shorts, tshirt, and flip flops. He looked great in his suits and gelled hair, but there was something special about Marcus in casual clothes and tousled hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby groaned as she rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. “Lord, give me strength,” she mumbled to herself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NOTE:  If you remember, Marcus was 45 in the present. However, for storyline purposes, he and Abby are now both 43. I edited previous chapters to reflect this change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the days passed, Marcus, Abby, and little Jack fell into a comfortable “family-like” routine. They ate their meals together, spent a lot of time on the boat and at the beach, and made sure to explore and partake in all the stereotypical tourist-centered activities that Tampa and the surrounding areas had to offer. Marcus even insisted on taking them to Disney World and Animal Kingdom their first weekend, eager to share a first with Jack after missing so many in his first 4 years of life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only time the three of them were apart was on the few days that Marcus was required to go into the hospital for work. On those days, Abby and Jack usually spent their time at the complex pool or walking along the riverwalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite their close proximity and mutual pining, Marcus and Abby managed to keep their interactions strictly platonic. They were both focused on their son and spending as much quality time with him as they could. This was not the time to try and define what their relationship was or what they wanted it to become, if anything. Of course, their resolve was often tested with the occasional accidental contact that naturally occurred each day. For instance, when they were waiting for their table at Harpoon Harry’s Crab House and they were forced to huddle close together in the crowded restaurant. Or when they were preparing a meal together in the condo's small kitchen and their fingers brushed against one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a few nights before Abby and Jack were to begin their drive back to Buffalo, Jack went to bed early, not feeling well after a little too much sun and far too much junk food. It had been a sweltering summer day with temperatures soaring close to 100 degrees and all his parents wanted to do was relax in the condo’s air conditioning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wine?” Marcus asked from the kitchen as Abby flopped onto the sectional, propping her feet up on the ottoman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. Thank God for AC.” Putting her head back, she closed her eyes, enjoying the cool air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus swallowed hard and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he took in her toned and sun kissed legs, stretched out in front of her. Bracing himself on the countertop, he hung his head and took a deep breath. “This is going to be a long night,” he mumbled quietly to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you say something?” she asked, opening her eyes to see him walking towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” The corners of his mouth turned up as he offered her a glass of red wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Her heart stopped when he unexpectedly sat down beside her, as opposed to his usual spot on the other side of the sectional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A somewhat awkward silence enveloped them as they sipped their wine, watching a terrible SYFY movie with unfocused eyes. They were both keenly aware of the effect the other’s body had on them and they willed themselves to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’ve said it already, but thank you for bringing Jack here,” Marcus said out of the blue as he sat next to her. “This time with him has been amazing…..with both of you, actually.” He turned his head to look at her, almost hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby stared at him for a moment, taken aback at his admission, at least with regard to her. “It has,” she said quietly, biting her lower lip. “It’s going to be difficult for Jack when we have to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus clenched his jaw, nodding sadly. “What about for you? Will it be difficult?” He didn’t want to push her or make her feel uncomfortable, but Marcus knew he needed to take a leap. They’d known one another for over 10 years, spending the first half of that time antagonizing one another. When they finally allowed themselves to let the other in, Marcus had foolishly walked away when he accepted his current position at Tampa General. 10 years. They had already wasted 10 years and he wasn’t about to waste another minute if there was a chance that Abby felt the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby,” he interrupted, sitting up and placing his glass down before turning his body toward hers, looking her in the eyes. It was now or never. “I was a fool for leaving Buffalo and I’ve regretted it every single day since. It cost me everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby could see the emotion in his glistening brown eyes as she leaned forward, setting her wine glass beside his. He wasn’t wrong. It broke her heart when he moved away and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t think of him every day as well. Of course, it was hard not to when she was raising his mini me. “Yes, it did,” she said softly, the regret in her eyes now matching his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to make the same mistake.” Tentatively, Marcus reached out and took her hand in his. “Abby, I can’t lose you again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him in disbelief. Was this really happening? Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? “But Marcus...we…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he blurted out, unable to stop himself. “I love you. I love everything about you. I love being with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby felt like she couldn’t breath. She needed some distance between them so she rose from the sectional and wrapped her arms around herself, pacing in front of the entertainment stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus watched, unsure of what Abby was thinking. Had he made a terrible mistake? Had he just fucked everything up between them? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, Abby turned to face him, wiping a tear from her cheek. “If this is about Jack…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sprang from his seat, “Yes, this is about Jack. It’s about all of us. I love you and I love our son more than anything in the world, Abby.” He placed his hands on his hips and took a shaky breath. “I know I messed up, but we’ve wasted so much time already. I don’t want to waste another second. I want a life with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything at first, still in shock by his admission. Finally, “I love you too,” she said, her voice raw with emotion and her eyes shimmering with fresh tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus slowly closed the distance between them, his eyes locked on hers. “Abby,” he whispered. Leaning in, he placed a gentle and tentative kiss on her lips. She didn’t react right away, but then her lips moved with his. Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes and lovingly caressed her cheek with his thumb. “You’re sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Weaving her fingers into his thick hair, she pulled his mouth to hers. This time, the kiss was hard and passionate and Abby heard the moan that escaped him. When they finally broke apart, breathless, they rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing they knew, Marcus and Abby were stumbling through his bedroom door doing their best to be as quiet as possible. The last thing they wanted was to wake up their son, especially right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lock it,” Abby said against his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus pulled back, his brow knitted. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby rolled her eyes. “Marcus, we have a 4 year old across the hall. He could come in at any moment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened. “Oh. Right.” He turned and locked the door behind him. “Now, where were we?” he smirked, capturing her lips once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They haphazardly discarded their clothing as they crossed to the bed, kissing and touching the entire way. Suddenly, Abby turned them and pushed Marcus onto the mattress. Climbing on top of him, she made quick work of his black boxer briefs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impatient as ever, I see,” Marcus chuckled as he watched Abby remove her own underwear and toss them onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go slow later. I want you inside me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all the encouragement Marcus needed. When Abby leaned down to kiss him, he flipped them over so he could take control. Moving between her legs, he pushed inside her with one hard thrust. Abby cried out and gripped his ass as he began to thrust in and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Marcus panted as he continued to fill her over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too…..Oh God! I’m so close……” she said into his ear. It had been too long for both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. Where?” he croaked out between thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what he meant. “Inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Abby,” Marcus breathed as he pumped into her a few more times before she arched off the bed and clenched around him, toppling over the edge. It didn’t take long for Marcus to follow as he spilled himself deep inside her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping out, Marcus rolled onto his back as Abby laid her head on his shoulder. They were both gasping for air. “That was amazing,” Abby managed to get out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to do that since you got here,” he confessed, kissing her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cuddled closer, sighing in contentment. “You’re not the only one.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Abby woke up still wrapped in Marcus’ arms and with her head pillowed on his chest. She sighed happily, snuggling further into his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Marcus mumured, placing a kiss on top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Tilting her head up, they smiled at one another before their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. “How did you sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than I have in years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He captured her lips again and Abby moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Her hands had just started to wander when a young voice called out, “Mommy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over them, they sprang apart immediately. “Aren’t you glad we got dressed before we fell asleep?” Abby whispered. After making love a second time, Abby had insisted that they get dressed in case Jack found his way into the room. The last thing they needed was for the little boy to find them naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good call,” Marcus chuckled just before Jack poked his head through the open door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy, you don’t sleep in here,” Jack said, placing his hands on his hips and looking so much like his father that she and Marcus both looked at one another and laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing the covers back, Abby crossed the room and picked up her son. “You’re right, I usually don’t. But…” she trailed off, suddenly at a loss for how to explain her new sleeping arrangement to a 4 year old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for her, Marcus sensed her uncertainty and came to her rescue. “Jack, would it be ok if your Mom started sleeping in here from now on?” he asked, placing his hand on the small of Abby’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked between his parents and offered a shrug. “Sure. Can we have french toast for breakfast?” he asked, clearly not fazed at all by his father’s question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” Marcus took the boy out of his mother’s arms and placed him on the floor. “Why don’t you head into the kitchen and we’ll be right there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus smiled as Jack sprinted from the room, but it quickly faded when he turned to see Abby standing with her arms crossed tightly in front of her and her eyes narrowed. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I plan on sleeping in here from now on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a mischievous smirk, he reached out, placing his hands on her slim hips and pulling her to him. “Oh, you will. How can any woman resist this?” he asked, gesturing to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby rolled her eyes, trying her best not to smile. “Very easily, I assure you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus raised an eyebrow before dipping his head and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, her jaw, her neck. “You sure?” he asked, sucking her pulse point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to mess with him, but she wasn’t strong enough to stop the moan that escaped her as she weaved her hands into his hair. “You bastard,” she whispered, causing Marcus to smile against her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you coming?” Jack yelled from the kitchen where he was waiting as patiently as he could for his father’s french toast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both groaned, suddenly remembering that their son was waiting for them. Marcus pulled back, cupping her cheek, and giving her one last kiss. “We’re being summoned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a disappointed sigh, Abby took him by the hand and led him towards the kitchen, “Come on, we better feed him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, after enjoying breakfast and visiting Publix to restock their groceries, the trio decided to spend a lowkey afternoon at the pool. Despite it being a shared space for the entire complex, it was rarely used by the residents, so they had it all to themselves. While Jack splashed around in the shallow end, Marcus and Abby sat on the edge of the pool deck with their feet in the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re leaving in two days.” His voice was filled with sadness as he looked out at their son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t said anything that Abby wasn’t already thinking. In fact, it was all she had been thinking about since the moment she opened her eyes that morning. How were they going to make this work? Marcus’ contract at Tampa General wouldn’t end for another nine months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby turned, “Neither can I. It went too fast.” Looping her arm through his, she rested her head on his shoulder. “What are we going to do, Marcus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus sighed, wondering the same thing himself. In a perfect world, he would pack all of his belongings and leave with Abby and Jack. Unfortunately, he was bound to fulfill his contract, so he had to remain in Florida until at least May. “I don’t know, but I’ll do whatever I have to do to be with you and our son. If that means I have to fly up to Buffalo every weekend, I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as we would love that, I don’t know if that’s a realistic option.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right. There was no way he would be able to fly to Buffalo and back every weekend. But… “Maybe, but what about one weekend a month? Maybe Friday to Sunday?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would really do that?” she asked, surprised, picking her head up from his shoulder to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he smiled. “Abby, we’ve wasted so much time already. I just want to be with you and Jack. I’ll do whatever it takes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby nodded, offering a small smile, as Marcus leaned in and captured her lips. “Jack and I can also visit on holidays and school breaks. We’ll still be apart more than I would like, but it’s only until May, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Only until May.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come play!” Jack yelled as he swam up to his parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed, smiling at their son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, we’re coming.” Marcus slid into the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Mommy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard the boy. Let’s go Mommy,” he winked, holding out his hand to help Abby off the edge of the pool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been this tired,” Marcus sighed as he flopped onto the bed that night. As he laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, he felt more like 63 as opposed to 43. Every muscle hurt and all he wanted to do was crawl under the covers and sleep for a week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby craned her neck from the master bathroom, smiling and shaking her head at the sight of Marcus. “What’s wrong? Is having an energetic 4 year old catching up with you old man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Abby came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Marcus was still laying on his back, his eyes closed. She crossed her arms and frowned despite knowing he couldn’t see her. Really?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to have a little fun with him for falling asleep, she pulled the oversized tshirt she claimed as her own over her head and discarded her underwear onto the floor. Now completely naked, Abby locked the bedroom door and crossed the room, crawling onto the bed. She laid down beside Marcus as he snored softly. Biting her lower lip, she gently caressed the side of his handsome face, trailing her hand down the planes of his chest, over his stomach, and finally stopping at the waistband of his athletic shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby gazed up at him and saw that he was still asleep. Feeling bold, she started to massage him through his shorts, pleased with herself as he grew harder and harder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus moaned softly, but remained asleep, much to Abby’s dismay. She huffed, now more determined. Pushing herself up, she kneeled between his legs and carefully pulled down his shorts just enough for him to spring free. He shifted slightly, but didn’t wake up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking him in her hand, Abby lowered her head and licked from base to tip before swirling her tongue around the head. She felt him begin to stir and a pitiful moan escaped his lips. Wanting him fully awake, she took him into her mouth, all the way in. She looked up when she started to slide up and down, pleased to see him looking down at her with dark, lust filled eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby,” he rasped, and she wasn’t sure if it was a question or prayer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby worked him feverishly for a few more minutes, stopping when she knew he was close. Marcus whimpered as she crawled up his body, desperate for the release she had just denied him. “You fell asleep on me,” she said, propping herself up on her elbow beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, caressing his sculpted chest and sending shivers through his entire body. “I’ll admit, it is exhausting having a 4 year old ball of energy, but you’ll get used to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed. “Believe me, I’m not complaining. I can’t imagine my life without him. I’m just...old.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby promptly swatted him in the arm. “Hey! We are the same age!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’re both old!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself! We just need to work on your stamina, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intrigued, Marcus raised his brow. “Oh? And how do we do that exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she started, reaching out and taking him in her hand once again. He was still achingly hard and she smiled as she positioned herself to straddle him. “I can think of one way. If you’re not too tired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m wide awake,” he assured her, putting his hands behind his head as he laid on the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Abby sank down onto him, taking him all the way in. “Oh God,” she moaned at the feel of him deep inside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate to touch her, Marcus sat up and captured her lips as Abby wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you feel so good,” Marcus said breathlessly as they continued to roll their hips into one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before they both fell over the edge, crying out in unison as Marcus burst inside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for several minutes, wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing softly and whispering I love yous. When they finally parted, Abby eased herself off of Marcus’ lap and snuggled into his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s obviously a little late to ask this since we’ve had sex multiple times, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” she asked, picking her head up just enough to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t used condoms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you on birth control?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus pursed his lips and nodded as Abby laid her head back on his shoulder. They were silent for a moment before he said, “Well, if I’m exhausted now, I can’t wait to see what I’ll be like with a 4 year old at 47.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both burst out laughing and he squeezed her tighter, letting her know that he was more than ok with the idea of another child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no guarantee, especially at my age, but I feel like it’s now or never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it happens, it happens. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to go,” Jack cried, wrapping his arms around Marcus’ neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After two weeks together, the time had finally come for Abby and Jack to pile into their SUV and begin the drive back home to Buffalo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With tears in his eyes, Marcus squeezed his son, no more willing to let go than he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s eyes glistened as she watched Jack clinging to Marcus. This was the moment all three of them had been dreading since she and Jack arrived in Tampa. How were they supposed to say goodbye to Marcus? How were they supposed to get in the car and drive away? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to the two men in her life, Abby lovingly rubbed her son’s back as Marcus held him in his arms. “Baby, I know it’s hard, but we need to go home. You start school next week and Mommy needs to get back to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay here,” Jack sniffled, his head buried in his father’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re going to see each other real soon. I’m going to fly up in a few weeks to visit you and your Mom.” Marcus was trying his best to be strong for his son and for Abby but, the truth was, he felt like someone was ripping his heart out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack lifted his head up, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Why can’t we all live together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, come over here and sit with me,” Abby said, heading over to the sectional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus placed the boy on his feet and then followed him over to Abby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them sat down together with Jack in between his parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby lovingly cupped the boy’s cheek, “We will live together baby, as soon as your Dad finishes work.” She understood how hard this was for her son because she was feeling exactly the same way. A part of her wished that she and Marcus would have waited to admit their feelings for one another and take things to the next level. She loved him, but it would have been so much easier while they were apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re going to see each other all the time,” Marcus added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FaceTime isn’t the same,” Jack said sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus and Abby’s eyes met, both of them at a loss as to how to make this easier on their son. “I’m not just talking about FaceTime, pal. I’m going to come visit every chance I can. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Abby started. “You and I are going to come back and visit whenever you have a school break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right and May will be here before we know it. Once I can join you and your Mom, we’ll never be apart again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s stomach flipped at his words, envisioning a life together with Jack and possibly another baby. There was nothing she wanted more. They just had to get through the next nine months and, finally, they would be able to start their lives together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than 30 minutes later, the SUV was loaded and ready to go when Marcus closed the back hatch. Getting down on one knee, so he was eye level with Jack, he opened his arms. “Come here, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack willingly went into his father’s arms, wrapping his little arms around Marcus’ neck. “I’m going to miss you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you too,” the boy mumbled, on the verge of tears once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus loosened his grip and pulled back just enough to look at his son. “I need you to promise to take care of your Mom for me. Can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good man.” Despite only knowing him for less than two months, Jack had instantly become the most important person in Marcus Kane’s life. Saying goodbye, even if it was only for a short time, was by far the hardest thing he ever had to do. “I love you, Jack,” he said, wrapping his arms around him once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus’ breath caught when he heard his son call him “Dad” for the first time and he could feel the tears threatening to fall. It was one of the most special moments of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see Abby watching them, her arms crossed with a hand over her mouth and her eyes wet, clearly moved by Jack’s declaration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Jack in his arms, Marcus stood up and closed the distance between he and Abby. She immediately went to him, burying her face in his neck. “I love you both so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, spill it! Everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t leave out a single detail!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby chuckled as Diana and Callie slid into the booth at Starbucks. It was the first opportunity the trio had to get together since she returned home and they were chomping at the bit to hear about her two weeks in Florida. “It was fun. Marcus and Jack are two peas in a pod. Jack even called him Dad for the first time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s great,” Diana said, not even trying to hide her impatience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about YOU and Marcus?” Callie added, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled behind her cup as she took a sip of her Caramel Macchiato, offering a playful shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...my...God! You slept with him?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little trollop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh!” Abby hissed, turning a deep shade of pink when she noticed the horrified look on the face of the elderly woman at the table next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana promptly rolled her eyes at the stranger. “Oh please, like you never had sex before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie practically spit out her drink and Abby covered her face with her hands, completely embarrassed. Shaking her head, the woman turned away from them and returned to her newspaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway…” Diana said louder than necessary, throwing the older woman side-eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Diana.” Abby couldn’t help but laugh. “But to answer your question, yes, Marcus and I are together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like together together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby nodded. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but you’re here and he’s in Tampa. How’s that going to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marcus has to stay in Tampa until May, when his contract with the hospital ends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s like 9 months!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Taking a sip of her coffee, Abby was reminded of how much she missed him and how hard the next several months were going to be. “It won’t be easy. I know that. But we are going to visit one another as often as we can. Jack and I will fly down during school breaks and Marcus will come here one weekend a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then Marcus moves back to Buffalo?” Callie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As of right now, yes, that’s the plan.” Abby didn’t miss the look that Diana and Callie shared. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Callie started. “Why wait, Abs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We mean, put your house on the market, pack up your shit, and get your ass down to Florida!” Diana definitely wasn’t one to hold back and she was happy to provide Abby with a kick in the ass if that is what she needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby stared at her two best friends. Move to Florida? This was her home. Her friends were here. Her job was here. Her life was here. “I can’t leave…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abs, do you love Marcus? Do you want a life with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course I do. More than anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Diana is right. What are you waiting for? Take Jack and start your lives together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. She’d thought about it, of course she had. It did make sense for her to relocate instead of Marcus. One, they wouldn’t have to wait 9 months to be together, and two, it would be far easier for her to find a job at a hospital as opposed to him. But leave Western New York? “Are you trying to get rid of me?” she finally asked, trying to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Callie reached out, placing her hand on top of Abby’s. “But we want you to be happy, Abs. You deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’d also like a place we can crash when we’re tired of this goddamn snow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three ladies laughed as Abby’s heart filled with love for her two best friends. It was hard to imagine leaving them or her hometown, but maybe they had a point. One thing was for sure, she would discuss it with Marcus when he came to visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Marcus arrived for his visit a little over three weeks later, any doubts that Abby had of moving to Tampa were gone. She’d already contacted a real estate agent to get her house on the market and she was in the process of looking for possible job opportunities in the Tampa area. The only thing left to do was discuss her intentions with Marcus, who she was sure would support her choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Jack squealed when he saw his father emerge in the crowded airport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus’ face lit up as Jack ran and launched himself into his open arms. “Hey! I missed you, pal.” Shifting the boy to one hip, he turned his attention to Abby, who took his face in her hands and placed a lingering greeting on his lips. “I’m happy to see you too,” Marcus smirked when they finally parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby placed her hands on Marcus’ bare chest and sank down onto him. He reached out and took hold of ass, helping her slide up and down. “Fuck!” he cried out at the feeling of her surrounding him. “I missed you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus sat up and wound his arms around Abby’s body, holding her in place and thrusting up into her. In turn, she bit her bottom lip in a feeble attempt to keep quiet as she dug her nails into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept moving, thrusting up harder and harder as her moans grew more insistent. It didn’t take long before Abby came with a cry, “Ah, oh God!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could recover, Marcus flipped them over and pushed deep inside her, thrusting at a brutal pace as he chased his own release. Burying his face in Abby’s neck, he groaned as he came long and hard deep inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once their breathing returned to normal, he slid out of her and rolled onto his back. Abby happily pillowed her head on his shoulder and snuggled into the side of his hard body. “That was amazing,” she said, gently caressing his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Marcus placed a kiss on her forehead. “These were the longest two weeks of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me too,” Abby said, understanding exactly how he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to make it until May,” he sighed, running a hand over his face and through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” A wave of panic washed over Marcus. He and Abby had already discussed how they were going to make their temporary long distance relationship work. Did she change her mind? Did she no longer want this? Want him? After the incredible sex they just had and their confessions of love, he doubted it, but there was still a sliver of doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby lifted her head and sat up, covering herself with the sheet. Looking down at Marcus as he laid in bed, her heart swelled with the love she felt for him. It was still hard to believe how far they had come since their first meeting at the hospital over 10 years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Marcus asked, concerned. He sat up when she didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine,” she began, placing a quick kiss on his lips to reassure him. “But, these last three weeks have made me realize that I can’t wait until May to be with you, Marcus. And I don’t want to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already contacted a realtor and I’ve started applying for jobs in and around Tampa. We’ve wasted so much time, Marcus. I don’t want to wait to start our lives together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus stared at the woman next to him. “Abby, are you sure?” The last thing he wanted to do was uproot Abby and Jack. This was their home and he respected that. In fact, he was actually looking forward to returning to Buffalo. “This is your home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My home is wherever you and Jack are so, yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus smiled lovingly, cupping her cheek and kissing her once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby pulled back first, a devilish smirk playing on her lips. “Besides, if you think I’m going through this pregnancy without you, you’re out of your mind, Marcus Kane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, not sure if he heard her correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled, nodding her head in affirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having another baby? Really?” A ridiculous grin spread across his face, but Marcus didn’t care. The woman he loved just told him they were going to have another child. How did he get so lucky?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judging by the smile on your face, I take it you’re happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of responding, Marcus captured Abby’s lips as he lowered her back down to the mattress. After kissing her breathless, Marcus laid his forehead against her, his eyes full of emotion. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>1 year later…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus pulled his Jeep into the driveway of his South Tampa home. Turning off the ignition, he put his head back and looked up at the beautiful two-story craftsman style structure that he and Abby purchased soon after she and Jack made the move to Florida. While his condo was spacious and had just enough bedrooms for a family of four, they wanted their children to have a yard to play in and more privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While there were times when he still missed his condo and having his boat right outside his door, he wouldn’t trade the life he had now for anything in the world. Smiling to himself, he got out of the Jeep and headed inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he stepped through the door, he was met with the aroma of whatever Abby was preparing for dinner, homemade spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread judging by the way his stomach was rumbling. Abby had taken a position at Memorial Hospital not long after moving to Tampa full time but, after giving birth, she was still on her maternity leave. One thing was for sure, Marcus and Jack were going to miss her home cooking once she returned to work in a few weeks. Much to his dismay, Marcus could see a lot of takeout in their future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heading down the hall, Marcus leaned against the arch leading in the large kitchen. A warm smile stretched across his face as he watched Abby prepping the tossed salad while Jack sat across from her on one of the island stools drawing with his crayons, both unaware of his presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing there, watching his family, it was hard to remember what life was like before he found out that he was a father. He often wondered what would have happened if Russell had not visited him and casually mentioned Abby and her young son. Would he have ever found out about Jack? Maybe, but maybe not, the thought making his chest tighten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m home,” he finally said, pushing himself off the archway and stepping further into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” In a flash, Jack hopped off the stool and launched himself into his father’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. How was school?” Marcus asked, kissing the boy on the head and carrying him towards Abby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. We played with the scooters in PE.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did? I loved the scooters when I was your age.” Coming around the island, Marcus leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his wife’s lips, “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she smiled. “How was work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Busy.” Marcus set Jack back on his feet and reached in to steal a cherry tomato from the salad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that!” Abby scolded, swatting his hand. Before Marcus could steal another one, a familiar cry filled the air. “You’re up, Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quick as ever, Marcus reached in and snatched another tomato before quickly dashing into the living room. “Thief!” he heard Abby call out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus made his way into the living room to find their 4 month old daughter, Nora, wide awake and squirming in her bassinet. He smiled down at his little girl before picking her up and cradling her in his arms. “And how was your day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nora stared up at him with her big brown eyes as a toothless grin spread across her tiny face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking back into the kitchen, Marcus saw that Abby already had a bottle made and waiting for him on the counter. “Thank you,” he said, taking a seat on the stool next to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner should be ready by the time you’re done feeding her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like her big brother, Nora was an unusually good baby, very calm and sleeping through the night by the time she was 2 months old. Marcus liked to joke it was because she knew they were old and took pity on them but, regardless of the reason, they were both very grateful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack! Upstairs now! It’s bath time!” Marcus yelled from the kitchen where he and Abby were just finishing cleaning up and loading the dishwasher. They’d already asked their son twice to head up to the bathroom, but the little boy was too busy playing with his Jurassic World legos to listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you want? Jack or Nora?” Abby asked as she turned on the dishwasher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’ll take dino boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby started to head to the living room when Marcus tugged on her hand and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around his wife and captured her lips with his own. When they finally pulled away, breathless, Marcus cupped Abby’s face, “Please don’t fall asleep. I have big plans for you tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby felt her body throb at his words. “Don’t take too long,” she smiled seductively before turning and heading to retrieve their children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Marcus kneeled down to help Jack clean up his toys, Abby grabbed Nora and headed up the stairs to put her to bed. With two young children, one of which was an infant, Marcus and Abby were often too tired for anything other than sleeping once the kids went to bed. Abby didn’t want to think of the number of times she had fallen asleep on Marcus while she waited for him to come to bed. But not tonight, she told herself as anticipation coursed through her veins. Tonight, she was going to spend some quality, child-free time with Marcus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After giving Jack a bath and reading two bedtime stories, Marcus headed down the hall to the master bedroom. He was exhausted after a long week at the hospital and wrangling two small children, but he was determined to make tonight special for Abby and for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing open the bedroom door and stepping inside, Marcus wasn’t surprised to see Abby asleep on top of the covers. His eyes raked over her body as she laid there in one of his tshirts, short enough for her black lace underwear to be on full display. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since he had time to spare, Marcus dimmed the lights and lit several candles before discarding his clothing. Crossing to the bed, wearing only his boxers, he sat down beside Abby and carefully pushed up her shirt just enough to reveal her bare chest. With his eyes on her, Marcus dipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking the way he knew she liked. She moaned and shifted slightly, but didn’t wake up. Chuckling to himself, Marcus moved to the other side to pay her other nipple the same torturous attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus,” she finally whispered. “Mmmmm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fell asleep on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. You’ll just have to make it up to me,” he smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby smiled down at him. “Stand up.” As Marcus stood, she quickly pulled her tshirt over her head and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, she pulled Marcus closer so he was standing between her parted legs, his tented boxers at eye level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus looked down with lust-filled eyes and wove his fingers into Abby’s hair as she started to tease and massage him with her hands. As if reading his mind, she slowly lowered his boxers, his cock springing free, hard and ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running her hands over his thighs, Abby reaches around to cup his ass and bring him closer. Her tongue darted out, teasing the tip, before her mouth enveloped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus’ head fell back. “Fuck Abby,” he moaned as she started to pick up her pace, her mouth sliding up and down. “Abby, you need to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Marcus stepped out of his boxers, Abby quickly discarded per panties and scooted back to the middle of the bed. “Come here,” she said holding out her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not having to be told twice, Marcus crawled on top of the mattress and settled between her parted legs. Gently pressing his forehead to hers, Marcus reached between them and ran the tip of his cock through her wet folds. Pushing in agonizingly slow, Marcus slipped in with ease, bottoming out deep inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Abby whimpered, biting her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus began to thrust in and out, gradually picking up more speed. With each thrust, Abby’s head fell from side to side, her eyes pinched shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dug her nails into the flesh of his back, “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so close, Abby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus drove in harder, feeling her muscles clench around him. “Yes, Marcus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Abby screaming his name was all it took for Marcus to explode inside her. “Abby!” he groaned into her neck as he emptied himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he could move, Marcus slipped out of her and flopped down on his back beside Abby. When he opened his arm, she willingly snuggled into his side, pillowing her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We needed that,” she said contentedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus kissed her head, “We did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid there, wrapped in each other’s arms, both recovering from their vigorous activity. Abby was just about to drift off to sleep when Marcus spoke, “When we first met 11 years ago, did you ever think we would end up here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In bed? Or living together with two kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed. “Both?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby lifted her head and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. “Two kids? No. As far as in bed, when we met, I was still married to Jake, but I may have had a few impure thoughts,” she smirked. “Of course, once I actually met you, the only thing I thought about was running you over with my car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus sat up and furrowed his brow. “Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, like you didn’t have the same fantasy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed again, knowing it was true. “Maybe,” he winked. “We’ve definitely come a long way, haven’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have.” Abby smiled lovingly as she pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around Marcus, kissing his lips. “And I wouldn’t change a thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus looked at her intently, his brown eyes filled with love. “Well, maybe one thing,” he smiled. Turning away from her, he reached into the nightstand drawer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby stared at him wide-eyed when he turned back around, holding up a small velvet box with a gorgeous white gold engagement ring. “Marcus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our lives have changed so much since I first saw you in the lobby at Buffalo General. But everything that we went through has led to this, to our lives together, and I wouldn’t trade a thing. I love you and I love our kids more than you will ever know. Abby, will marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she nodded, as tears started to roll down her cheeks. “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus carefully slipped the ring over her finger and Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry it wasn’t more romantic, but if I waited for us to go somewhere alone, Nora would probably be in high school,” he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was perfect,” Abby assured him, pressing her forehead to his and weaving her fingers into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, future Mrs. Kane.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>